Fields of love
by Freedom9217
Summary: The characters enters a brand new life in high school. New experiences, new life, new feelings. I've tried to put in many characters as possible. Mostly KxL AxC SxS DxM. My first fan fic, please review.
1. How it all begin

Gundam Seed

(Fields of love)

Chapter 1 (How it all begin)

A sunny afternoon, at Eternal High, four girls sit under a big and pretty Sakura tree. The shade cast by the braches and leaves makes the girls feel cool and relax.

"Oh, I gotta go." A crystal blue eye girl with pink hair said to her friends as she saw the time on her watch. Her name is Lacus Clyne. She is the number one singer in school.

"Is it your volunteer job at the hospital?" A girl with golden orange eyes and blonde hair asked. Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha. She has a tomboy personality and great athletic qualities.

"Yeah," Lacus said.

"So is it fun helping out at the hospital?" A girl with beautiful magenta eyes and short blonde hair asked. Her name is Stellar Loussier. She is in the dancing club at school, she loves to dance.

"It's okay. It feels good to help people." Lacus said.

"Is there any cute boys at the hospital?" A girl with ocean blue eyes and dark orange hair asked. Her name is Miraillia Haw. She is a great photographer and she knows everything that goes on in school.

"Not really, most of them are just seniors." Lacus answered.

"Alright, I really got to go." Lacus said.

"See ya guys later." Lacus said as she left.

"We better head home too, we still have homework." Cagalli said.

"Alright," Stellar said as they all head home.

_**Hospital **_

Lacus arrived at hospital right on time, and went to the nurse infirmary.

"Hello Lacus, glad you can make it." A nurse said.

"Thank you; what do I have to do today?" Lacus asked politely.

"Come with me." A nurse said.

So Lacus followed the nurse to a resting infirmary room and saw a boy with a bunch of bandages and an air mask on. Lacus tries to better see the boy's face, but a doctor's back covered his face.

"All you have to do today is to take care of him." The nurse said.

"Okay, what happened to him?" Lacus asked.

"He got into a fight with a group of gang." The nurse said.

"That's awful, how is he?" Lacus asked.

"He's okay, is nothing series." The nurse said.

Then the doctor left the room and Lacus went in. She is surprised to see the boy's handsome face. Lacus sits beside the boy's bed and started reading a magazine. After a while the boy slowly woke up. Lacus saw the boy has brown hair and violet eyes. The brown hair boy glances around the room and noticed Lacus beside his bed. He tries to get up, but Lacus gently pushed him down.

"You mustn't get up yet, your wounds are serious." Lacus said.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. I'm a volunteer nurse at the hospital, what's your name?" Lacus asked.

"I'm Kira….. Kira Yamato." The brown hair boy blushes as Lacus talks to him.

"Nice to meet you, Kira." Lacus said.

"How do you feel?" Lacus asked.

"Much better, how did I end up in the hospital?" Kira asked.

"The doctor said you were brought in by a silky blue hair boy." Lacus answered.

"Must be Athrun." Kira mumbled to himself.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lacus asked.

"Okay." Kira replied.

Lacus left the room. A bunch of boys came into Kira's room.

"Hey Kira." A silky blue hair boy with emerald green eyes said.

"Hi guys." Kira said.

"Athrun, thank you for bring me to the hospital." Kira said.

"It's nothing." The blue haired boy Athrun said.

"I'm surprise you survived." A silver hair guy with blue eyes said.

"Gee, thanks Yzak." Kira said.

"Come on Yzak, stop making fun of Kira." Said a light blue haired boy with bluish green eyes said. His name is Auel.

"How did you get involved with a gang?" a blonde hair boy Miguel asked.

"I was taking a short cut to my dad's office, and they say that I tress passed their territory." Kira said.

"That'll teach you not to take short cut again." A blonde hair boy Dearka with lavender eyes said.

"Guys, we should let Kira rest." An orange hair guy Rusty said.

"Yeah, we still have homework." A boy with black hair and crimson red eyes said. His name is Shinn.

"Do you have to mention homework?" a green hair guy Sting said furiously.

"Alright Kira, get better soon." A red hair guy Dacosta said.

Just when they are about to leave, Lacus came back in with some food.

"Hi, are you guys here to visit Kira?" Lacus asked the boys.

"Yah, we're Kira's friends." Athrun said.

"I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you guys. I got to go, and Kira, I'll come back tomorrow, take care." Lacus said as she left.

"Who's that?" Shinn asked.

"She's a volunteer nurse." Kira said.

"She seems to like you." Dearka said.

"Aren't you going out with Flay Allster?" Sting asked.

"We broke up a week ago." Kira said.

"Then you've got a chance with this girl." Rusty said.

"You're one lucky guy, Kira Yamato." Miguel said.

They look at Lacus outside the room, and found Lacus talking to a dark orange hair girl Miraillia. The girl caught Dearka's attention.

"Who's that?" Dearka asked Kira.

"I don't know might be her friend." Kira replied.

Kira and the guys found Dearka staring at the girl.

"You like her don't you Dearka." Miguel teased.

"What, no!" Dearka said as he blushed lightly.

"Come on, admit it." Yzak said.

"Alright, alright, I admit I like her okay." Dearka said.

"Kira, can you ask that Lacus girl to introduce me to that girl?" Dearka asked.

"Sure Romeo." Kira said as he saw Dearka's serious eyes.

"I'm serious Kira." Dearka said.

"Okay." Kira answered.

"Alright, we should go." Athrun said.

"Thank for visiting, guys." Kira said.

Then the guys left, Kira stared at the ceiling, thinking about Lacus.


	2. The Special someone

Chapter 2 (The Special someone)

_**Next Day**_

After school, Lacus hurriedly pushes through the tough crowd of boys that are giving her love letters, cards and chocolates. Her friends watch as she hurried to the direction of the hospital.

"What's wrong with her?" Stellar asked.

"She's been acting strange ever since she came back from the hospital yesterday." Cagalli said.

"Maybe something happened there." Miraillia said.

"Let's follow her." Cagalli said.

"Sure." Stellar said.

So the girls started following Lacus to the hospital. On the way, Lacus noticed the girls and started questioning them.

"Why are you guys following me?" Lacus asked.

"We are curious, that's all." Miraillia said.

"How come you've been acting strange?" Cagalli asked.

"Did you meet someone at the hospital yesterday?" Stellar asked.

Lacus noticed that she can't keep it a secret anymore. So she told them everything that happened yesterday.

"Do you like him?" Miraillia suddenly blurt it out.

Lacus blushes lightly as she answered "Yes."

"Well, we're happy for you, looks like you've finally found your special someone." Cagalli said.

"Do you think we can go with you?" Stellar asked.

"Sure, I think he would also like to meet you guys." Lacus said happily.

"Let's go." Cagalli said as they walk to the hospital.

Near the hospital, Cagalli found Lacus blushing a lot, she giggled a bit and stares at her. Suddenly, she bumped into a silky blue hair boy with emerald green eyes. She fell on her butt. She was about to scream at the guy until she saw his handsome face. She froze for a minute as she glared at his emerald green eyes.

"Uh, miss, are you okay?" The guy asked as he reached out his hand to Cagalli.

Cagalli grabbed his hand and stand up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The blue hair boy said.

"It's okay." Cagalli said as she blushes.

The blue hair boy smiled and stares at Cagalli. Cagalli blushes even more and looks away to hind it.

Stellar and Miraillia giggled a bit at Cagalli reaction.

"Why are you at staring at me?" Cagalli asked.

"You look like a friend of mine." The boy answered.

"Is she a girl?" Cagalli asked.

"No, he's a boy. His name is Kira." The boy said.

"I look like a boy?" Cagalli said as she giggled a bit.

The boy is surprised at how cute she is.

"I know you." Lacus said.

"You came to visit Kira yesterday, right?" Lacus said.

"Yeah, I'm one of Kira's friends." The boy said.

"You're that nurse from yesterday." The boy replied.

"I'm Lacus Clyne, she's Cagalli Yula Athha." Lacus said as she points to Cagalli.

"She's Stellar Loussier and she's Miraillia Haw." Lacus said.

"My name is Athrun Zala, I'm here to visit Kira." Athrun said.

"Well then, let's go in together." Lacus said.

_**Hospital (Kira's room)**_

"Hi Kira." Lacus said.

"Hi." Kira replied.

"I want you to meet a few friends of mine." Lacus said as she introduced all of them to Kira.

"Hi, my name is Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you guys." Kira said.

All of them said hi.

"Guess what Kira! The doctor said you can leave the hospital on Friday." Athrun said.

"Finally, I'm getting really bored in here." Kira said.

"How are you feeling, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Better then yesterday." Kira said as he blushes.

"One of my friend saw you talking to; Miraillia yesterday, and wants you to introduce him." Kira said.

Miraillia is surprise to hear those words and slightly blushes. Lacus giggles and promise to introduce Miraillia to Kira's friend which is Dearka.

They were all chatting happily until Athrun has to go to a meeting and excused him self followed by Cagalli, Stellar and Miraillia. Now there's only Lacus and Kira.

"So, Kira. Do you have…… a girlfriend?" Lacus asked as she blushes.

"Not now." Kira replied.

Lacus signs in relieve as she heard that Kira's single.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kira asked Lacus.

"No." Lacus answered.

Kira feeling happy that Lacus is still available.

The day soon ended and Lacus has to go home. She promised that she'll come back tomorrow.

**_Clyne mansion_**

Lacus sits on her bed thinking about Kira. She slightly blushes at the thought of Kira having no girlfriend and that she might have a chance. She is beginning to feel something for Kira. Every time she's with him or even thinking about him, her heart pounds so fast. She has never felt this way before. Even though almost all of the boys in school go crazy about her, she really hasn't given any thoughts about having a relationship. But Kira is different. She is confused by this kind of feeling, but her instincts told her it was love. She felt silly thinking that way because they've only just met, but she can't help it. Now that she's assured of her feelings for Kira, she still has one big problem, that's his feelings for her. What if Kira rejects her, she would be heart broken, so she decides to ask her best friend Cagalli for advice.

_**Cagalli's house**_

Cagalli is sitting on her bed studying for a math test they're about to have. Suddenly, the phone ringed, snapping her out of the book. She picks up the phone and heard the beautiful voice of her best friend Lacus.

"Hey Lacus, what's up?" Cagalli said.

"Can…..you give me some advice?" Lacus asked.

"What kind of advice?" Cagalli asked.

_**Clyne mansion**_

After the phone call, Lacus sits on her bed thinking about what Cagalli said. Cagalli wants her to at least try, because she thinks Kira also likes her. Lacus have always trusted Cagalli, she also thinks that Cagalli is right. Besides, she can't stop thinking about Kira, so she decided to give it a shot.

_**Cagalli's house**_

Cagalli hung up the phone, hoping that Lacus would take her advice. Alright, back to the math test, but she can't concentrate anymore, Lacus's question has made herself wonder. She thought of the boy she bumped into today, he was so handsome and gentle, the thought of him made Cagalli blush. She does like Athrun, but Athrun doesn't seem to show any feelings for her. She also began to wonder what would happen if she found out that Athrun doesn't like her at all. But she gave Lacus the advice, so she's got to stick with it too. She decided that she's going to get to know Athrun better.

_**Zala mansion**_

Athrun can't seem to forget the girl that he bumped into today. She was so cute, the thought of her made Athrun laugh.


	3. Enter of the annoying girl

Freedom9217: I want to thank everyonethat has reviewed my story. I really appreciated. English is not my first language so please forgive any grammar or spelling errors.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Enter of the annoying girl)

_**Hospital (Kira's room)**_

It's night time, but Kira can't seem to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Lacus Clyne, the new girl he met. He feels shy and also comfortable around Lacus. He's never had this kind of feeling before except when he was dating Flay. Since Flay and he are now history, he feels like he can date Lacus. But he is unsure about Lacus' feeling for him.

_**Eternal high**_

The nine boys sits in the cafeteria eating and chatting, until Athrun saw seven girls consists of Cagalli, Lacus, Stellar, Miraillia, Meyrin, Mia, and Lunamaria. He called out to them and they joined the boys for lunch. Dearka blushes as Miraillia sits beside him. Lunamaria wanted to sit at an empty spot beside Yzak, but Yzak gave her a "sit somewhere else" look. Luna ignored him and sat in the spot. Yzak stood up and bumped Luna while walking away to another table.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he's always like that." Athrun said.

"It's okay; I've seen worse guys then him." Luna said.

Each of them introduced them self and started chatting.

"Boy, you look a lot like Kira." Miguel said to Cagalli.

"That's exactly what Athrun said." Cagalli said.

"Are you guys related or something?" Rusty asked.

"No, I've never seen Kira before Lacus introduced him to me." Cagalli answered.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Dearka said turning his attention back to Miraillia.

"So, how long have you been in this school?" Dearka asked Miraillia (A.K.A Mir.)

"This is actually my first year." Mir answered.

"Mine friends and I just transferred here from Kusanagi high." Dearka said.

Mir is about to say something but Cagalli's voice interrupt her.

"Hey, Kira!" Cagalli yelled.

Everyone looked at the side of the cafeteria and found Kira talking to another girl. They all went there and saw the girl has red hair, and grayish eyes. They were arguing.

"I can't believe you moved on already, it's only been a week!" The girl yelled.

"Flay, calm down." Kira said.

"Isn't that Flay Allster, Kira's ex girlfriend?" Miguel asked.

"Ex girlfriend?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, they broke up about a week ago." Auel said.

"What's she doing here?" Shinn asked.

"She goes to this school." Stellar replied.

"Why is she arguing with Kira?" Dacosta asked.

"Maybe she wants Kira back." Yzak said.

"No way!" Sting said.

"I heard that she slept with a boy name Orga." Sting said.

"Orga?" Luna said.

"You know him?" Yzak asked.

"Orga Sabnak, he's my ex." Luna said.

"I'm gonna go there and put a stop to this before it gets out of hand." Yzak said.

"Yzak, hold on." Rusty said.

"What is it Rusty?" Yzak asked impatiently.

"Let listen to what they're saying first." Rusty said.

"Alright." Yzak said. Then the gang hinds behind a corner, listening to what Kira and Flay are saying.

"How dare you! You know I'm better then any girl in the world!" Flay shouts.

"You slept with Orga. I can never forgive you for that." Kira said.

"But Orga and I are finished; you can come back to me now." Flay said.

"Look Flay, I kind of have this new friend now, so please just leave me alone." Kira said.

"What do you mean, you have a new friend! Oh, I get it, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Flay yelled.

"Who is she? Who's your new girlfriend!" Flay shouted.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kira said calmly.

"Yes it is." Flay yelled.

"Flay, I know you, you will do anything to get what you want and that includes eliminating competitors, I don't want anything happening to her so I'm not going to tell you." Kira said.

"Fine, but I will know!" Flay said, then she run away.

Kira sighs and walked to a table to eat. He looks around to try and find his friends, suddenly; he spotted a group of people hiding behind a corner. He immediately recognized them.

"Are you guys spying?" Kira asked.

"No!" Lacus said.

"We were just listening to what you and that Allster girl are saying." Athrun said.

Kira sighs as he felt Athrun's hand on his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you." Athrun said.

"I'm fine, Athrun." Kira said.

"Why are you here, aren't you suppose to leave the hospital on Friday?" Cagalli asked.

"I came out early because I felt better." Kira answered. Then the bell ringed and they all rush to class.

_**In Class**_

"Alright class, today you can start register for rooms." Ms. Talia said.

"What rooms?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Eternal High is a high school and also a boarding school. In fact, my parents have asked me to register." Athrun said.

"You're gonna live here from now on?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, it might be fun." Athrun said.

"But I'm gonna need a roommate, you in?" Athrun asked.

"I have to ask my parents first." Kira said.

"Okay, call me if you can." Athrun said.

_**Kira's house**_

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Kira asked his mom.

"Sure." Mrs. Yamato said.

"Would it be alright if I live at school?" Kira asked.

"Why?" Mrs. Yamato asked.

"Well, because Athrun is going to register, so I think maybe I should join him." Kira answered.

Mrs. Yamato thought for a while and gladly said "Yes." Kira never thought it's this easy so he looked at his mother suspiciously.

"Don't worry; I just think that it'll be good if you get some life experience. But you still have to come back and visit once in a while." Mrs. Yamato said.

"Thanks mom!" Kira said happily and immediately called Athrun.

_**Next day (Eternal high)**_

"I'm glad you can join me, let's go register." Athrun said as he and Kira walked to the class room.

In front of the class room, Kira and Athrun saw the other eight boys standing there waiting to go in.

"Hey you guys." Kira said.

"Hi." All of them said.

"Are you guys also sighing up for the rooms?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, we plan to live here too." Miguel said.

"That's great." Kira said.

Then the door opened and they all went in.

"Good morning, Ms. Talia." The boys said.

"Good morning boys." Ms. Talia said.

"Are you guys here to register?" Ms. Talia asked.

"Yes, can you please sigh up me and Kira?" Athrun said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ms Talia said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"The school chooses your roommates." Ms. Talia said.

"But, that's not fair!" Shinn said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it and you have to see principle Neo if you hope to change anything. I'll try my best to put you guys with the roommate you want.

"Okay." Everyone said disappointed.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be updated soon, please review.


	4. The shock of her life

Chapter 4 (The shock of her life)

Freedom9217: This chapter maybe surprising to the readers, I just think it be interesting to write it this way.

* * *

Kira and Athrun sit in the park thinking about how things end up this way. They were hoping to have fun staying in school instead of having an unknown person hanging around them all day.

"What should we do now?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Athrun answered.

"I'm starting to regret this." Kira said.

"I'm gonna head home and talk to my parents, see ya." Athrun said as they both head home.

Stellar is walking towards Cagalli's house because Cagalli invented her over to help with her homework. On the way, she looks at all the stores and suddenly, she spotted a piece of paper glued to a wall. She went for a closer look and realized that is a job application for baby sit an 8 year old girl. "_I could use some extra cash._" Stellar thought so she called Cagalli and told her that she'll be with her later, then she went to the place according to the address that is given on the paper.

_**Shinn's house **_

Stellar knocked on the door and Shinn appeared in the door way.

"Stellar, what are you doing here?" Shinn asked blushing in front of the blond hair girl.

"Shinn, this is your house?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah." Shinn answered.

"Who is it, Shinn?" Shinn's mother Mrs. Asuka said.

"It's a friend." Shinn said.

"Come in; are you here for the babysitting job?" Mrs. Asuka asked.

"Yes, I saw your application on one of the stores. Maybe you can apply me." Stellar answered.

"It's like this, our babysitting found a new job so she quit, and me and my husband has to go to work, and my son is attending a boarding school, so I need someone to look after my 8 year old daughter Mayu. It's only for weekdays from 3:00 to 6:00. Do you think you have the time to do it?" Mrs. Asuka asked.

"Aren't you also gonna stay in school, Stellar?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, but I have the time. I'll do it." Stellar said to Mrs. Asuka.

"Okay, you can start next week; I'll pay you at the end of every month." Mrs. Asuka said.

"_So I can see Stellar every day from now on if I rush home, perhaps this babysitting idea isn't so bad after all." _Shinn thought, he had always felt special around Stellar.

_**Flashback**_

"You want me to baby sit Mayu, no way! She's old enough to look after herself." Shinn said to his parents.

"Come on Shinn, it's only for 3 hours each day." Mr. Asuka said.

"I don't have the time, I'm going to live at school, remember?" Shinn said.

"We know, but we can't just leave Mayu by herself." Mrs. Asuka said.

"Why not, it's not like anything's gonna happen to her." Shinn said.

"How do you..." Mr. Asuka was cut off by Mayu.

"Don't argue with Shinn anymore, I don't want him to baby sit me anyways. Can you find me another babysitter?" Mayu said.

"Of course, we'll find you a good babysitter." Mrs. Asuka said.

Shinn watches as Mayu run upstairs to her room. Mayu has always been his worst enemy at home. They always fights for who get the better things and Shinn's parents are always on Mayu's side because she's younger. Even some of Shinn's friends have told him to go easy on Mayu. Even though Shinn can't stand her sometimes, she is still Shinn's little sister. Shinn sighs and went to his room.

_**End of flashback**_

_**Next day Eternal high**_

Kira and Athrun are walking towards their lockers when Athrun spotted Lacus and Cagalli in the classroom looking depressed as ever. Feeling concerned, they approached the girls and greeted them.

"Why the long face?" Kira asked.

"Don't you guys know, today is the day that they'll chose our roommates." Cagalli said.

"I never thought it would end up like this." Athrun said.

"It's not that bad, maybe we'll end up with someone good." Lacus said.

Inspired by Lacus' words, Kira smiled and put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder, "Lacus is right, think positive, we might even end up with the person we want."

"Yah, I guess you're right." Cagalli said.

Flay was passing by and saw Kira and Lacus having a conversation and Kira seems to enjoy it, "_Why is Kira talking to Clyne?"_ feeling jealous she barge into the room and pulled Kira away.

"Let me go, Flay." Kira demanded, but Flay had no intention of letting Kira go. She was not about to lose Kira to Lacus. Flay dragged Kira into a corner where no student is around and asked Kira why he is talking to Lacus.

"She's a friend, we're just discussing about the roommate problem." Kira said.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Flay asked.

"What are you talking about? I told you, she's just a friend." Kira answered.

"I don't care! You can't talk to her!" Flay yelled.

"Flay! It's my life, I can do whatever I want, just leave me alone." Kira shouted then walked away.

"Damn! I'm not gonna let anything get in my way of getting Kira back, better watch your back Clyne." Flay said, then she walked to her classroom.

Flay went in her classroom and two of her friends greeted her, they asked Flay what happened and Flay told them all about her engagement with Kira a second ago. Flay asked her friends for advice and one of her friend Misha said she's knows how to get revenge from Lacus. Misha whispered something in Flay's ear and Flay smiled mischievously then she headed straight for principle Neo's office.

_**Afternoon**_

Cagalli sits in her desk wondering how she did in the science test they just had. She glanced around the classroom and found Kira and Athrun talking to some other boys. She looks at Kira and wonders how he resembles her so much. She knew that she had a twin brother, who got separated from her when they were babies, but she never had any hopes on finding him, she just thought that to be a coincidence. Then her eyes whirled to Athrun's face which made her slightly blushes. She has this unexplainable feeling inside whenever she looks at Athrun, she thought it to be normal for girls at her age.

The door opened and Ms. Talia came in, the students all went back to their seats.

"Good news class, we had a discussion and principle Neo decided to pair you up with the person you want to." Ms. Talia said.

"Great!" Cagalli said.

"I told you it wouldn't be all bad." Kira said.

"You got that right." Athrun said.

"Alright, class. For the boys, the pair ups are……"

Room 1 Kira – Athrun

Room 2 Yzak – Dearka

Room 3 Auel – Sting

Room 4 Shinn – Miguel

Room 5 Rusty – Dacosta

Room 6……..

"For the girls, the pair ups are…."

Room 1 Miraillia – Mia

Room 2 Lunamaria – Meyrin

Room 3 Cagalli – Stellar

"But I asked for Lacus to be my roommate." Cagalli said.

"Yes, that was the usual plan, but there has been a special request from Flay Allster."

"That means….."

"That's right, Flay requested to be roommates with Lacus Clyne."

Everyone is shocked by this and Kira felt the anger for Flay rising in his body.

"Can't you change it?" Cagalli said.

"It's already been decided." Ms. Talia said.

"What am I gonna do?" Lacus asked Kira as tears starts to flow in her eyes.

* * *

It may be unexpected, but please tell me if you liked the pair ups or not. 


	5. Engagement

Chapter 5 (Engagement)

Freedom9217: I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, this chapter can be a bit ironic, anyways, I hope you like it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eternal high**_

"What am I gonna do?" Lacus asked.

"I can't believe Allster would do this." Miraillia said.

"There's nothing bad she can't do." Yzak said.

"The problem is what are we gonna do now, if Lacus stays in the same room with her, who knows what's gonna happen." Miguel said.

"We can't just back down like that! I'm gonna give that Allster girl a piece of my mind!" Cagalli said walking out the door, but Athrun stopped her.

"Even if you beat up Allster is not gonna change anything, you'll only get in trouble." Athrun said.

"Then what, I can't just let my best friend share a same room with some crazy girl who wants to do something to her!" Cagalli yelled.

"We have to figure out a way to make Ms. Talia change the rooms." Athrun said.

"Where's Shinn, he's always the one with ideas." Miguel said.

"That's reminds me, where's Stellar?" Luna said.

"I heard that Stellar is babysitting Shinn's little sister, Shinn probably went home to see her." Rusty said.

"So Shinn likes Stellar, it's no surprise, they'll make a good couple, if Stellar actually like Shinn." Meyrin said.

"Hey guys, can we focus here, we're trying to solve the problem here." Cagalli said.

"Let's discuss it later, it's late, we don't start living here until next week. We'll still have the weekend to think." Auel said.

"Okay, we'll meet tomorrow at the park at 10 a.m. don't think too much about it, Lacus, I'm sure we'll think of something." Cagalli said to her friend.

Lacus slightly nodded her head and then burst into tears.

Kira felt angry at Flay but he can't do anything about it. It hurts him to see Lacus in her current state and he can't believe he actually dated that evil girl just a few weeks ago. He felt bad for Lacus and blamed himself for all this. There is no other way, I have to talk to Flay, Kira thought.

Everyone left leaving Kira and Lacus alone. Kira brought Lacus home and went straight to Flay's house. When he got there, Flay's mother opened the door and Kira politely greeted her, and then he went upstairs to talk to Flay. Flay was surprised to see Kira but happy, so she hugged Kira tightly as if he is her boyfriend. Kira rudely pushes her away and demanded why she wants to be Lacus' roommate.

"Just like you said Kira, it's my life; I can pair up with whoever I want." Flay said.

"Why does it have to be Lacus, why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I don't want to, I'm not gonna stop until I get you back."

"I'm never gonna like you again, so just give up!"

Tears starts to form in Flay's eyes, even though she's bad, she still likes Kira. Flay felt tears streams down her cheeks; she wiped it away with her hands and run into the bathroom. Kira is stunned by this and his heart softens as he saw Flay cry, "_Do I still have feelings for her._" _No, I can't back down; I have to stay tough in order to protect Lacus." _Kira thought as he walked to the door and left Flay's house.

_**Zala mansion**_

Athrun came back from school and found his father waiting for him in the living room. It's quite strange, usually Athrun's father (Patrick Zala) doesn't come home until late at night because he is the president of a large company. Athrun sat by his father and asked how come his home early. Patrick had a big mysterious smile on his face and pointed to Athrun's left, Athrun logically turn to that direction and saw Mia Campbell running to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mia, why are you here?" Athrun asked.

"Your father invited me."

"Athrun, Mia, you are now officially engaged." Patrick said.

"What!" Athrun yelled.

"Why, I don't understand." Athrun said.

"I believe you are ready, Mia likes you, I think you two will make a fine couple someday." Patrick said.

"But….."

Athrun is speechless considering that he just met Mia and now he has to marry her in the future. He strongly disagrees but he knows that his father is the type that won't change his words so easily.

"Isn't this great Athrun?" Mia asked.

The blue hair boy nodded in disbelief and looks at his father confusedly. Patrick Zala seems to enjoy seeing his son being embraced by Mia.

"It's late Mia, you should head home." Patrick said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Athrun." Mia said as she left.

_**Next day (Park)**_

The group sits in the park waiting for Athrun and Mia to come. They were sure taking there time. Cagalli was runny out of patience, especially since is ATHRUN and Mia that they were waiting for. Cagalli felt a weird feeling in her heart that proved to be jealously, they waited for a very long time still Athrun and Mia did not show up. Cagalli got mad at Athrun and declared those two out of the conversation.

Athrun is currently being dragged by Mia from store to store shopping for cloths.

"Mia, shouldn't we be heading to the park now, I'm sure everyone's waiting." Athrun said.

"It's okay; they can go on without us." Mia said.

Helping Lacus isn't really the most important thing on Athrun's mind right now. He is afraid that Cagalli will get mad at him for not attending the conversation. He just wants to run off and leave Mia alone, but he knows that his father will kill him if he did that. "_Sorry Cagalli, it's not my fault." _He wonders if he should tell Cagalli about the engagement.

"Mia, lets go somewhere else." Athrun said.

"Okay."

At the end of the day Athrun actually had a nice time with Mia, he completely forgot about Cagalli. On the way home, he closed his eyes and thought of Mia, he giggled a bit and suddenly he heard a familiar voice saying "How was your date?" Athrun opened his eyes and found Cagalli standing in front of his house waiting for him. He smiled nervously and said hello.

"Had a nice time today?" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli I…"

"It's okay, I understand perfectly." Cagalli said.

"No, it's not what you think." Athrun said nervously.

"Then what is it!" Cagalli yelled angrily, her fist clenching together, she looks like she's about to explode.

"I……" Athrun is struggling to explain it but he can't find the right words to say it.

"It's okay Athrun, I understand." Cagalli said disappointed while walking away.

Athrun is stunned while Cagalli walked past him, he helplessly watches Cagalli walks further and further away. "Wait! Cagalli" Athrun runs up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let go of me!" Cagalli yelled, but before she could do anything, she was pulled into a warm embrace by Athrun. She froze for a moment, shocked but happy, her heart pounded so fast, the anger and disappointment she held just now is gone; she has Athrun to thank. They broke free and stared into each other's eyes, for the first time, Cagalli can see how clear Athrun's emerald orbs are.

"I've always wanted to do that." Athrun said not caring that he's blushing madly.

"Thank you." Cagalli said.

"I'm... engaged to marry Mia." Athrun finally said it.

There is a long silence after Athrun said that. Cagalli couldn't believe what she just heard; Athrun is to marry her good friend Mia someday. She felt hurt inside but she didn't express it.

"Congratulations." Cagalli said calmly.

"My father arranges it, but I don't like her, I only consider Mia as a friend. Please try to understand." Athrun sounded like he's begging.

Cagalli can tell from Athrun's expression that he's telling the truth, but she still can't accept the fact that Athrun is engaged. She couldn't find the right words to express herself.

"I'll find a way; I'll find a way to break up the engagement." Athrun said.

* * *

I know I may have gone out the way a bit, but I'm kind of out of ideas, please give me some suggestions.


	6. The first Encounter

Chapter 6 (The first encounter)

Freedom9217: In this chapter I wrote a bit more details instead of just talking, because my friend read it and thought that there are not many details. Well, enjoy.

* * *

_**Eternal High (Class)**_

The weekend of worries finally ended and school days came. Everyone came to school disappointedly and waits for the horror that's about to come.

Cagalli sits in her desk and looks out the window to the empty truck in their schoolyard. Her mind replaying the moment that Athrun told her that he's engaged with Mia. She told herself that it doesn't matter, "_it's not like we actually had a relationship or something."_ But whenever she thinks about it she feels uncomfortable and sad, her mind shifted to her friend Lacus and her situation, and she turns her head to the pink hair girl and found her face doesn't show any emotions of worrying or scared. Cagalli is surprised at how calm her friend can be sometimes. Her self on the other hand is a hot-tempered and scary tomboy. She wish; that they could just convince Ms. Talia to change the roommates, but she know that Ms. Talia would never allow that, she would probably give them a terse lecture on the importance of teamwork, cooperation and some other, meeting with new people and other stuff. She can only sigh and waits for what happens.

Athrun looks over to Cagalli who is busy daydreaming about a certain person. He felt guilty for getting engaged with Mia without discussing with anyone, but how could he, his father arrange it without asking his opinion. He felt angry and is troubled by how he's going to break up the engagement at the same time. "_Maybe I could ask mother…_" Athrun's mother is always on his side, she always respects him and his decisions.

Athrun feels comfortable around Cagalli and likes her tomboy personality. He finds her cute and attractive even though she can get hotheaded sometimes. This makes him feel even worse, Athrun has been good at controlling his emotion, or at least he thought so. But whenever the blond hair girl comes into the picture, he became utterly irrational. For Athrun, Cagalli's well-being and happiness were one of the most important things in his life.

The boring class finally ended and is now time to stay in dorms. The group gathered in the truck and tried to squeeze out an idea for Lacus' problem.

"I say you should just give up and stay home." Yzak said.

Lacus doesn't seem to show any fear or worries about this.

"Aren't you worried?" Miguel asked.

"A little bit, but I don't think Flay can be that bad." Lacus answered.

"You always want to see the good in everyone, even if there is none." Cagalli said.

Lacus always thought that everyone has a good side, she is a little surprised when Cagalli said that, but she knew that her friend is only trying to help.

"It's okay; I think it won't be that bad. I can live with her." Lacus said cheerfully.

"If you insist, I'll come to check on you when I'm all settled in, okay? Cagalli said.

They all head to their dorms, when Lacus got to room 4, Flay was already there with her luggage, Lacus gulped and went inside the room.

"You've finally arrived, Clyne." Flay said.

"Hi…..Flay."

"Let's get right to the point. I want you to stay away from Kira."

"It's not fair that way. Don't you think?"

"I don't care, Kira is my boyfriend!"

"Was, he's not your boyfriend anymore."

"Don't argue with me Clyne, or I'll make sure you regret it."

"What are you going to do? Let's hear it." Cagalli and other girls suddenly barged into the room.

Turning to sneer at Cagalli, Flay folded her arms across her chest.

"It's none of your business Athha." Flay said.

"I'm warning you Allster, don't you dare do anything to Lacus. Get lost and ask Ms. Talia to pair you up with someone else."

"Oh, I'm so scared, too bad Athha, Clyne is my roommate, so you better get use to seeing me around."

Struggling against the urge to beat the crap out of Flay, Cagalli gritted her teeth.

Ignoring Cagalli's murderous stare, Flay smirked at Lacus and brushed her shoulder, lingering a moment longer than necessary. "I'll come back later, Clyne. To continue…. our conversation."

Flay smirk widened as Lacus recoiled at her touch. Cagalli instinctively stepped between them and struck Flay's hand away, much harder than she intended to.

The small crowd held their collective breath, anticipating a fight.

"Keep you bloody hands off." Cagalli warned dangerously. Her hands turned to fists and the cords in her neck tautened.

"Cagalli…" Lacus' hand shot out, Cagalli turns around, annoyed. Lacus shook her head imperceptibly. _No_, her mouthed silently. _Don't._

Flay glared at Cagalli and quickly left the room. Cagalli's blood thundered in her ears and eyes were cold as he stared after the fast disappearing figure.

_**Room 1 (Cagalli and Stellar's room)**_

Cagalli sits on her bed still angry over the encounter with Flay. Stellar is out at Shinn's house babysitting Mayu so Cagalli is all alone with no one to cheer her up. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door, and Athrun came into the room.

"Hi….I heard what happened." Athrun said hesitating.

Seeing Athrun made Cagalli felt a little embarrassed, but she is still angry at Flay. Cagalli made a face, then curled her right hand into a fist and smacked it hard against her left palm.

Athrun smiled and sat beside her, _she's so cute when she's angry… _One of the qualities he liked about her. Athrun isn't too happy either, he is still angry at his father for getting him engaged with out consulting him.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"Just came to see how you were doing." Athrun answered.

"How come you're not with your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked embarrassedly. She felt stupid for asking that question. She's usually good at accepting things, but when it comes to Athrun, she couldn't control herself.

Athrun blinked stupidly, unable to find a suitable reply. "I told you, I don't like her!" Athrun was getting angry. "I'm not happy about this either!" Athrun stood up and punch the well hard.

Cagalli suppressed the laughter that was bubbling within her chest; Athrun was having one of his rare temper tantrums, something that only Cagalli was privy to, or maybe a bit for Kira. As far as Cagalli was aware, no one else had been privy to this facet of Athrun's sometimes emotional character, Athrun always kept his innermost emotions in check in public, but with Cagalli he was able to let it all out and just be himself. The good, the bad and the downright exasperating; Cagalli has seen it all and accepted him as he was.

Suddenly, Cagalli felt guilty for making Athrun miserable. She stood up and patted Athrun on the head as if he was a little boy. "I'm not an 8 year old you know." Athrun said with a smile. "You're acting like one." Cagalli said. Athrun chuckled as he sat down on the bed, his mood lightening. Trust Cagalli to find a way to cheer him up. He shifted, making room on the bed for Cagalli to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." Cagalli said while sitting beside Athrun.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway."

Cagalli watched the blue hair boy feeling sad for himself. She remembered when she was in the same situation.

"I know how you feel. I use to be engaged." Cagalli said which shocked Athrun quite a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I use to be in the same situation as you."

Then flashbacks starts to float in Cagalli's mind, flashbacks of the memories she never wants to go through with it again.

_**Flashback**_

A blonde hair girl is walking home from school with a big smile on her face. She just got an A in her science test. She can't wait for her parents to see it and be proud of her. When she got home, she saw her parents at home as usual but this time with a purple hair boy.

"Who is this?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, you're finally home." The purple hair boy said while approaching her with a stupid smile.

"Who are you?"

"Yunna. Your future husband."

"What!" Cagalli said angrily.

* * *

I'm gonna stop here and write the next part for next chapter. I worked hard on making on the details and stuff and I took advice from other stories. I hope you enjoy it. 


	7. Courageous girl

Chapter 7 (Courageous girl)

Freedom9217:I haven't update for quite a long time, sorry about that.I'm continuing last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cagalli tries to cheer Athrun up from his engagement with Mia. By concordance, it reminded her of the engagement she had before._

**_Flashback_**

"_Yunna, your future husband." _

"_What!"_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked furiously, other than her friends, she won't tolerate anyone else talking about her especially since it's about marriage that kind of thing. She looks at her parents hoping that they would kick out this stranger that claims to be her future husband, but her parents doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Don't you remember me, Cagalli, we use to play together." Yunna said with a stupid smile.

"NO, I don't remember who you are; now please get out of my house." Cagalli said, she's not giving Yunna any chance because she had a natural feeling of hatred for the purple hair boy.

"Cagalli, don't be rude." Cagalli's mother Mrs. Athha said.

"Yunna is right; you were engaged with him since your birth." Mr. Athha said.

Cagalli's eyes widens in disbelief, completely covered from the outside world. Anger, confusion, doubt, hatred, all started flowing in her mind. "_Am I really engaged with this guy Yunna?"_ "_Why didn't my parents tell me?"_ _"Is it true?" _Millions of questions flow in her mind. All left unanswered. But she knew that there's no doubt about it, her parents never lie, or at least she thought so. Feeling angry and sad, she confronted her parents for answers. She faced her mother with a serious and confused face, her eyes filled with anger and confusion.

"Is this true mother?" Cagalli confronted her mother angrily.

Cagalli mother looked nervously at Cagalli, unable to find a suitable reply; she helplessly looks at Mr. Athha for help.

"Look, Cagalli, we didn't mean to hind this from you. It's just that we know it will be difficult for you to understand." Mr. Athha said looking quite frustrated.

"But I don't think hiding this will make me happier." Cagalli said to her parents.

Cagalli's mother felt ashamed for hiding something from her daughter. She had always taught Cagalli to be honest, but she never imagined that Yunna would show up again after all these years. She felt the urge to tell Cagalli the whole thing. She looked up to Cagalli and found her eyes shining with courage and demanding to know everything.

Mrs. Athha signed and decided to tell Cagalli everything. "Before you were born, our family lived close to Yunna's family which is the Seirans. Your father was a businesses partner and a close friend to Yunna's father (Unato). When you were born, Yunna was already 3 years old. You and Yunna's father arranged you guys to be married someday, at first, I strongly disagree, because I think you should chose your own happiness, but in the end I gave in. After 2 years, our family moved away and left the Seiran family. A few years past and I completely forgot about this, until today Yunna came and reminded us."

After hearing everything about the engagement, Cagalli felt betrayed and sad, especially since she doesn't like Yunna at all. She's decided to break up the engagement, but she's afraid that her parent will be unhappy. Cagalli stood there motionless, not moving a muscle. She has not expected that her happy day would turn into such a nightmare.

Yunna moved closer to Cagalli and puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Cagalli; we'll be happy together." Yunna said smiling happily knowing that Cagalli will be his wife someday. Cagalli felt disgusted after Yunna said that, if her parents wasn't there; she would punch the lights out of the daydreaming boy. She badly wants to be alone so she went up to her room without saying another word.

It's night time and Cagalli still haven't come out of her room. Mrs. Athha got worried and went up to Cagalli's room, she knocked on the door and called out to her daughter hoping that Cagalli would come out and talk to them. But silence was her only answer. Mrs. Athha is afraid that Cagalli will get mad at her forkeeping somethingimportant from her. Mrs. Athha signed and went downstairs.

For Cagalli, she's now sitting on her bed with her head buried in her arms. She's not the type to cry so easily, but she can't stop the tears from streaming down her face. _"What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be crying, I never cry because of this kind of things." _Cagalli decided to fight against the engagement, she's never gonna let someone else control her happiness. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She went downstairs and saw her parents sitting at the diner table. Cagalli wanted to back down the moment she saw her parents, but her personality gave her courage to confront her parents and tell them that the engagement's off. She walked quietly to the diner table and sat down; she looks at her parents with a serious face and started things off.

"Mom, dad, I don't know how to say this, but I don't like Yunna, and I never will, I know it maybe hard for you guys, but I can't just marry someone I don't love." Cagalli said to her parents.

"But Cagalli, Yunna's father is a very important friend to me; I have to keep my word." Mr. Athha said.

"Which is more important? Keeping your word? or my happiness? Cagalli said which left Mr. Athha in a state of shock.

Mr. Athha signed in frustration and told Cagalli that it is her happiness that's more important to him. He looks over to Cagalli's mother for advice. Mrs. Athha don't know which side to take, she knows that a person is suppose to chose his/her own happiness, therefore, she took Cagalli's side and agreed that the engagement should be off. Mr. Athha seems a bit angry but he also wants what's best for Cagalli so he broke up the engagement.

_**End of Flashback**_

Athrun is quite surprised at how courageous Cagalli can be, if it was himself, he doesn't know if he has enough courage to talk to his father that way.

"Interesting story, I wish I had your courage." Athrun said giving out a small sign.

"It's actually quite easy, your parent only wants what's best for you, so it's not hard to tell them how you feel. Besides, when you want something bad enough, you gotta be willing to sacrifice everything for it." Cagalli said with a smile.

"You're right, thank you." Athrun said.

_**At a restaurant **_

Yzak and Dearka are having lunch at a new restaurant. They ordered 20 minutes ago but the food was still nowhere to be seen on the table, Yzak is getting very impatient as usual. Finally the food came and the one who brought it was Lunamaria.

"Hey Luna, I didn't know you work here." Dearka said.

"Yah, I just got the job today." Luna said.

"What took you so long, don't you know that you shouldn't keep guests waiting. I could complain to your boss and have you fired you know." Yzak said angrily.

"Why'd you come to a restaurant if you're not willing to wait patiently, besides I'm only the waiter, why don't you complain about the chef instead?" Luna said.

"Why you!" Yzak's temper rose.

"What a hothead!" Luna said.

"How dare you call me a hothead?"

"Aren't you, I didn't even say anything and you're already angry, I'd be surprised if you don't explode in the future."

Yzak has never been insulted by a girl before, he gritted his teeth, his fist clenching together. Dearka nervously looks at him, knowing Yzak, he'd probably beat Luna to death, but to his surprise, Yzak actually calmed down. He did a small grunt then folded his arms across his chest and looks out the window, ignoring both Dearka and Luna.

"Luna, maybe you should get going now." Dearka said to Luna who is just as angry as Yzak.

After a while, Luna went back to work, Dearka and Yzak left the restaurant after they had finish eating.

_**Yzak's house (Joule mansion)**_

It's 8:00 p.m. Yzak went on the chat line that he always goes to, it's the only place that he could feel relaxed and is also the only place where he can be gentle instead of being a hothead. His eyes dead fixed on the computer searching for a certain girl that he always chat with, to Yzak, the girl is the only one that he can share his feelings with, he has always been the tough guy that never truly express his feelings to any body. Everyone has emotions, but for some reason Yzak chooses to hind it. Perhaps he's used to that, but with this girl, he can express more of his true self. What he doesn't know, is that the girl is actually Lunamaria. Finally, his eyes sighted the girl's chat name (Gunner ZKW) he clicked on it and switch it to private chat.

_**DuelX102 (Yzak's chat name): **Hi, I'm really angry today, I got into an argument with an annoying waiter who just happens to be a so called friend of mine._

_**Gunner ZKW: **What a concordance, I also had an argument with a hotheaded friend. There are so many bad people in this world; I wish everyone is like you. _

To Luna, DuelX102 is a great friend to her, although she hasn't seen him, she can express all her feelings to him, Luna feels that he's so understanding, of course that she's has no idea that it's actually Yzak.

2 hours soon past and the clock hit 10 p.m. which is the time that Yzak needs to get off the computer, so he logged off, took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you like it,please review.


	8. Hesitation

Chapter 8 (Hesitation)

Freedom9217: I've been kind of lazy these days so I didn't write too often. Anyways, hope you like it.

* * *

_**Eternal high**_

Yzak and Dearka are at their lockers when Luna and Meyrin walked past them, Yzak didn't have much to say considering he was still angry from the day before, and so is Luna. Meyrin greeted them and started talking to Dearka; then she noticed Yzak and Luna's strange behavior.

"What's with them?" Meyrin asked Dearka.

"They had an argument yesterday, it's kind of childish." Dearka answered.

"Luna doesn't always argue with people, it must be Yzak's fault." Meyrin said, fighting on her sister's side.

"No, Yzak didn't do anything Luna is the one who started it." As Yzak's best friend, Dearka has to defend him.

They argue for a while, until Yzak suddenly told them to be quiet which shocked all of them.

"We're late for class." Yzak said calmly; dragging Dearka along with him.

Luna made a small grunt then walked to class, nearby the classroom; she got into a conversation with Lacus and Cagall. Then the big mouth Meyrin told Lacus and Cagalli all about Luna's encounter with Yzak a moment ago. Lacus felt surprised because Yzak doesn't usually talk with girls instead he always fights with the boys. Cagalli found it normal since Yzak is a total hothead.

Luna felt somewhat disturbing when Lacus and Cagalli are making comments about her and Yzak. She had struggled not to punch the lights out of Meyrin when her big mouth told Lacus and Cagalli about the incident.

Is not that Luna likes Yzak or anything, is just that when talking with Yzak, Luna feels kind of shy and weird, which puzzled her greatly. She has been dealing with all kinds of boys ever since she was young, even her ex-boyfriend Orga turned out to be a total jerk, she could not figure out why she can't talk to Yzak like a normal person.

The bell ring, and all student rushed towards their classrooms, Lacus sits by the window thinking about after school when she has to return to the place where Cagalli calls it "the room of the evil girl." which is Lacus' dorm room with Flay.

_**After school**_

Lacus walks towards the "The room of the evil girl" where she feels nervous and scared. For some strange reason, Flay hasn't been here for days, Lacus has thought that maybe Flay isn't here again, but when she entered the room, Flay was waiting patiently for her.

"So Clyne, I've had some important business to attend to, so I've let you off the hook for a few days, but now I'm back and ready to continue our conversation." Flay said.

As Lacus entered the room, Flay closed the door behind her. She approached Lacus and stared at her deviously.

"As I said last time, I want you to stay away from Kira."

"No, I can't…."

"Kira is my boyfriend, he always likes me the best!"

"But, Allster….."

"Shut up! Stay away from him!"

It's no use trying to explain to Flay, she would never understand how Lacus feels. Lacus silenced herself and looked away to hind the nervousness. She tried to run out of the room but Flay quickly grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall.

"Not so fast Clyne, you're not leaving until you promise to stay away from Kira!"

"But….."

Tears stormed out of Lacus' eyes, she felt so helpless; how she wished that Cagalli was here.

"Didn't you hear me, Clyne? Promise that you'll stay away from Kira!"

Lacus didn't answer; instead she turned and looked away from the red hair girl. That only annoyed Flay more. She gripped Lacus' neck hard and started choking her. Lacus had a hard time breathing, and begged Flay to stop, but Flay was a stubborn girl and refuses to listen. Lacus was running out of air and Flay could very well see that, she felt afraid and let go. Lacus coughed while falling to the floor, she rubbed her neck to ease the pain and glance at Flay with plead eyes.

Flay and Lacus heard Cagalli and Kira talking while coming towards the room, Flay felt nervous not because of Cagalli but because of Kira. She glances at Lacus with forced eyes telling her to acknowledge her wish. Then she quickly left the room and saw Kira and Cagalli.

Cagalli and Kira were talking happily until Flay appeared. Cagalli's eyes bore the same expression as their last encounter, that was unexpected, and she immediately smelled a rat. Feeling concerned for her friend, she run into the room and found Lacus sitting on the floor. Cagalli felt angry and turned to Flay but Flay has already left, she wanted to chase the red hair girl, but to hell with her, Lacus was more important.

"Lacus, what did she do to you?" Cagalli asked kneeling down.

Lacus looks up to her friend with teary eyes, she buried herself on Cagalli's lap crying endlessly.

Kira, who's still confused about the whole thing blinked stupidly and called out to Cagalli while coming inside the room.

Lacus stopped crying at the sound of Kira's voice, she felt the urge to flee. She couldn't let Kira see her in her current state. Without saying a word she got up and dashed out of the room. Kira, who's still confused, saw Lacus running towards the other direction followed by Cagalli, he stood motionless; not knowing what's going on.

"Lacus wait!"

Lacus ignored Cagalli's urgent plea as she dashed down stairs, barely tripping; her vision blurry as tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She ran as she had never run before. Her feet pounded on the floor, and she stumbled as her shoulder connected hard with the wall as she rounded a corner in her haste to get away from Cagalli, from Kira, and from the world. All she wants is to be able to vanish for a while, to hind in some secret place where she would be able to gather her scattered thoughts and analyze her chaotic emotions.

Risking a glance over her shoulder, Lacus saw Cagalli quickly closing the distance between them. Finding the nearest exit, Lacus ran out of school without knowing her destination, nor did she care. She just wanted to get away, from Cagalli, from everyone. If loving Kira costs this many problems, perhaps it was time to stop it all.

She runs into the streets without caring that people were staring at them. She ran until Cagalli were nowhere in sight as she paused briefly to catch her breath. Suddenly a door of a store busted open as Cagalli runs through it.

Lacus dashed away looking desperately for a place where she could hind. She spotted a crowd of people; instinctually she run into them, hopefully that Cagalli will lose sight of her. Her plan worked, Cagalli ran through the crowd of people and directly to the other street. Lacus gaped in relax and walked home.

From across the street, underneath the canopy of trees, Flay watched with mild amusement at the domestic drama unfolding before her eyes.

"Well well well, looks like my threat worked perfectly, I really should congratulate myself." She muttered to herself, an unpleasant sneer curling her mouth.

Eventually, she straightened, and strutted across the street.

Kira is currently walking back to his dorm thinking about what happened, he had understand now after some time. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner and worries about Lacus. Maybe deep down, he still harbors an interest towards Flay, perhaps that's why he lowered his guard down even when Flay were there. An interest or not, they are still finished, that's something Flay and himself have to deal with, plus he is sure now of his feelings towards Lacus and hopes to tell her how he feels.

_**Room 1 (Kira and Athrun's room)**_

Kira reached his dorm and turned the doorknob. Raveling Athrun watching the T.V. in the dark. Kira confusedly walked to his bed.

"Hey, Kira, where have you been?" Athrun asked.

"Just around," Kira answered quietly, not paying attention and wondering if he should tell Lacus how he feels.

Athrun knew there was something wrong with his friend but he decided not to say anything.

Athrun sat on the carpet, as he flipped through the channels in an attempt to find something watchable. News, sports, reruns - nothing seems interesting. He selected a channel at random; then Kira came and sit beside him.

"Athrun?" Kira asked after a lengthy silence. "Can I ask you something?" The grey sky dampened their moods.

Glancing over, Athrun watched as the dim light from the flat screen TV flickered over the brown hair boy's features.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of personal…" Kira faltered, hesitating if he should ask Athrun about Lacus.

"Personal?" Athrun asked, intrigued. Athrun wonders if Kira was having some kind of girl problems.

"Well, I was wondering if I should tell Lacus how I feel, you know, confess." Kira asked.

Athrun is quite surprised at the question, but he felt happy, after Kira and Flay broke up;Kira has always been by himself. He's happy for his friend.

"I think you should Kira." Athrun said smiling.

"But……I don't know if she likes me back." Kira said nervously.

"At lease you got to try, who knows." Athrun said, encouraging his friend.

"But….."

"Kira, you can't always hesitate, you have to decide your own future, if you like her, just tell her, even if she doesn't like you, at least you will know, at least you tried." Athrun said giving out a few wise words.

The words sink deeply in Kira's head, deep down, he knows that Athrun is right, but he just doesn't have the courage to do so. He's often shy around girls and he has never actually told a girl that he loves her. Even his relationship with Flay started when Flay confessed first.

He couldn't hind his feelings any longer, he knows that he loves Lacus more then anything else in the world, so he's decided to give it a try.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it, since school started; I won't be able to update that often anymore. 


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9 (Confessions)

Freedom9217: Sorry for the long delay, I got LOTS AND LOTS of homework to do, didn't have too much time to go on the computer. Well, enough about me, go on and read.

* * *

_**Clyne mansion**_

Kira stood in front of the Clyne mansion, getting ready to express his feelings to Lacus. He hesitantly looks at the huge mansion, the place that will determine his future. He nervously raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Suddenly, he's shyness towards girls kicked in, "_Please don't answer the door._" Kira prayed desperately. But as expected, the door opened and the butler appeared at the doorway. Kira sighed disappointedly and told the butler that he needed to see Lacus.

The butler led Kira through the living room and to the flower garden, where Kira saw Lacus watering some white roses.

"Miss Lacus isn't in a very good mood; please hurry with your visit." The butler told Kira.

Kira nodded and the butler left, "_Well, here goes nothing." _Kira thought. Taking a deep breath, he screwed up his courage and walked toward the flower garden.

Lacus waters the white roses as she thinks about her encounter with Flay. Lacus is a soft and gentle girl by nature; she never resorts to violence for anything. She felt foolish for running away when she actually needed her friend's comfort. Well, it can't be helped now; she can't change what's already happened.

_**Flashback**_

Lacus came home in frustrate and sad mood, she entered the house without saying a word to anyone, she went straight into her room, secure the lock, and sit on her bed.

Lacus kept her head bowed and eyes tightly shut. The argument between her and Flay kept playing in her mind, and each time it became more exaggerated. Pretty soon, the line between fact and fantasy blurred, and she started to imagine hearing herself admitting vehemently to Flay that she'll stay away from Kira.

Distressed, Lacus pressed her face against the heels of her palms as she tried to stop the howl of misery that was threatening to rip through her chest. Her body convulsed as she willed her tears from falling. All she asked of Kira and Flay was to stay away from her for the time being, from any more warnings of staying away from the boy they all cherished.

_**End of flashback**_

Sounded footsteps alerted her of someone's presence. Glancing up, she saw Kira standing not three feet away from her. She moaned a bit, she wasn't ready to see Kira, not yet, not in her current state of confusion. Being polite, Lacus offered Kira some tea and sat down with him.

"So, what brings you here?" Lacus asked, feeling foolish to ask such an obvious question.

"Well, I just came to see how you are doing…. after that incident." Kira replied.

"I'm okay, thank you for coming." Lacus said sweetly, trying to put on a cheerful face.

That didn't fool Kira, he knows exactly how Lacus feels and cursed himself for his clumsiness, if it wasn't for him, Lacus never would have to deal with this kind of problems.

"Lacus…." Kira mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I caused you this kind of problems, I didn't intend to." Kira apologized.

"It's okay Kira. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything but care for me, I'm grateful." Lacus said.

Kira felt worse when Lacus said that, now he's not sure whether to confess or not. "_Damn that Athrun, getting me into this mess." _Kira thought as he prepared to leave. This visit only made things worse.

"Kira… do you have something to tell me?" Lacus asked. Feeling confused by Kira's face expression.

"No, why?" Kira lied.

"It's just that you look strange. Besides, you didn't come here just to tell me that you're sorry, right?" Lacus asked.

Kira studied her for a moment, unable to find a suitable reply, his hesitation has made everything worse, Kira wished that he could just have a little bit more guts.

"I…um, came here to…. Tell you something." Kira said hesitating.

"What is it?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that, I….." Kira's next word seems to have died in his throat. He hasn't got enough courage to tell a girl that he loves her.

"Kira, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I think that maybe I should stay away from you if it helps to make things better." Lacus suddenly said this which shocked Kira a lot.

"_Oh no you don't, not if I can help it!" _Kira suddenly got the courage. He can't risk losing Lacus now, not when he had gotten so close.

"Lacus, please hear me out." Kira said.

"It's too late, Kira, I don't want anymore troubles, it's best if we just stay as friends. I'm sorry." Lacus said as she walks away.

"Lacus!" Kira suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a warm embrace. His arms wrapped securely around her. Her eyes widened in surprise…not knowing how to react, not knowing what to say, she just enjoyed the moment.

"Lacus…I…love…you." Kira finally blurted out.

Lacus paused at what he said; her power of speech temporarily lost, she has never felt so happy, suddenly, everything doesn't seem mattered anymore. Tears of joy showed in her crystal blue eyes. She knew for sure in her heart that Kira is her choice, and now she was ready to tell him.

"I love you too." Lacus said.

Kira's mouth opened widely, enough to fit in a small Haro, all this time, he thought that he had no chance in Lacus' heart, but he was wrong, Lacus also loves him. Kira's heart did a crazy dance of joy as he brushes through Lacus' beautiful pink hair.

They faced each other; eyes locking on, without a doubt, Kira lowered his head and kissed Lacus squarely on the mouth. He felt her returning the kiss, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

They broke free for air and stared deeply into each others eyes, for a long moment, neither spoke.

"Lacus, I love you so much, so please don't care about what Flay says." Kira said.

Lacus nodded happily and hugged Kira tightly. "But we can't just leave the situation unattended." Lacus said.

"All right then, we'll go sort this out right now." Kira said.

"What, How?"

"We'll just tell her about our relationship and hopefully that'll be the end of Flay."

_**Flay and Lacus' room**_

Kira and Lacus stood in front of the room. Lacus touched Kira's shoulder meaning that she's nervous. Kira smiled at her and reassured that it's going to be okay.

They turned the doorknob and saw Flay lying on the bed reading a book. Flay immediately stood up and stared at them.

"Well?" Flay said without preamble.

Kira crossed his arms and returned her stare evenly. "Well what?"

"Why are you with this girl again?" Flay said pointing to Lacus.

Kira cut her off impatiently. "If you're going to give us another lecture on your moralistic views, then spare us, Flay. We don't need to hear it again. What goes on between Lacus and I is strictly our business. You stay out of it, if you know what's good for you."

Flay shot to her feet. "Since when did you two grow a pair? She barked. She turned towards Lacus, her nostrils flaring. "You! You put him up to this."

"Oh, shut up, Flay." Kira cut in.

"How dare you!"

They glared daggers at each other, each resolutely unwilling to back down.

Lacus cleared his throat loudly. Both Kira and Flay snapped around to look at her. Lacus took a half-step forward and brought herself to Kira's chest, hugging him. Her eyes remained fixed on Flay, her face devoid of its uaual pleasantness.

"The truth is, Kira and I…. we are together." Lacus said.

On cue, Kira nodded. "That's right," he said, turning to look at Flay. He hugged Lacus back, to emphasise his point. "Happy now?"

Somewhat to their surprise, Flay, up until that moment supremely cocksure, suddenly suffered an attack of anxiety. She stood in an uneasy silence, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes darted first towards Lacus, to Kira, and back to Lacus again.

"Bastard," she hissed. "You…you lied to me!"

"Flay," Kira warned, his tone harsh. "Drop it. Just let it go."

Flay goggled. "But… but…" she trailed off. Aghast.

Kira looked unfazed. "No matter what you think, no matter what you say, it won't change the fact." He paused, studying Flay intently for some time before adding in a rush:

"We love each other, really."

Everything seemed to come to a standstill in the space of a heartbeat. Tension hung heavily in the air.

"Yes," Lacus heard herself agreeing. "That's true. We….we really do."

Flay staggered backwards, as if reeling from a physical blow. The back of her knees bumped against the bed, and she sat down hard. The blood drained from her face, her breath harsh in her throat. She looked up into their emotionless faces and felt herself grow cold inside.

"You lie," she choked out, her mind reeling. "Stop it. It's not even remotely funny."

Drawing in his breath, Kira said evenly, "That's the truth, learn to deal with it."

Flay felt as though the ground had opened up beneath her feet and swallowed her whole. Conflicting emotions surged through her – shock, despair, torment, disbelief – all fighting to gain the upper hand. Kira's declaration, uttered with absolute conviction, and Lacus' fervent confirmation shattered her resolve. Never in her wildest dream had she expected to hear those words. Her anger, once white-hot, suddenly lost its focus. Frustration welled in her. She struggled to maintain her composure. Her eyes darted towards Kira, who stared back at her in an eerily calm manner she was unaccustomed to.

_Oh god, I can't deal with this, not even if I live to be a hundred,_ she said silently. _Kira always liked me best, didn't he? _She questioned herself.

Eventually, she looked away, her eyes troubled, unable to fight the emotional exhaustion that threatened to drown her.

Kira studied his ex-girlfriend in the ensuing silence. From the set of her shoulders to the telltale shimmer in her eyes, he could tell that Flay was just as emotionally weary of the whole things as they were. He pulled away from Lacus, and crossed the room towards the red haired girl.

"Flay, I didn't mean to upset you," he said, kneeling beside the bed and putting one hand on Flay's knee. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I can't change your mind – if you're going to hate me for this then so be it."

Flay remained quiet for a long while, her eyes fixed on the floor. She could feel Kira's eyes on her – searching, pleading and hoping for her understanding.

She sit up, feeling sick, she turned and walked away.

* * *

That's it for now, please review. 


	10. Finding Courage

Chapter 10 (Finding Courage)

* * *

Freedom9217: Sorry for being so late everyone, I'm got lots of homeworks and other stuff to do. I'm finally putting some DxM stuff in. Hope you like it.

A week has past since Kira and Lacus' confessions. Flay hasn't been seen by anyone since. She did not come to classes, or any other activates that the school hold. She didn't even show up when Kira and Lacus told their now hold relationship to the others.

Everyone felt shocked and happy, so they decided to have a little get together at the Clyne mansion to celebrate.

"Lacus, are you sure it's okay? I mean, is your father okay with this?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, sure, he always let's me have parties. Besides, he's happy about my relationship too." Lacus answered.

"I'm happy for you." Cagalli said.

"Thanks." Lacus said as they were chatting in front of the schoolyard. Waiting for the bell to ring and head home.

Ever since Kira told Lacus he loves her, Lacus has always been in a good mood. Everything else didn't seem mattered anymore, all her troubles seems to have faded away. The worry of Flay showing up again, or the evil girl thinking up more bad moves to break her and Kira apart, all didn't matter anymore. The important thing is Kira loves her, and she truly loves him back. She soon realized that the love they shared can never be broken apart by anyone.

_**Clyne mansion**_

Saturday came, and everyone one after another arrived at Clyne mansion. When Miraillia arrived, the sight that greeted her was Kira and Lacus greeting their friends with their arms around each other. For some strange reasons, Mir felt comfortable seeing them like that. She felt happy for her friend for finding the right person.

She also envied Lacus for able to be with the person she loved. She sighed deeply and turned her attention to the blond hair boy who's chatting with Yzak. _"I'll never be able to express my feelings to him." _Miraillia thought sadly.

Suddenly, out of Mir's expectations, Cagalli jumped from behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Hey Mir, what's up?" Cagalli asked happily, feeling excited about the party.

"Scared to death by you," Mir replied.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Cagalli said, realizing Mir's strange face expression.

"Is something troubling you?" Cagalli asked.

"No, it's nothing." Mir answered, not really paying attention.

Cagalli felt weird by Mir's lack of words, even though Miraillia is not a big mouth talker, she is still usually cheerful, talkative and happy. The only time Cagalli's seen Miraillia sad was when she broke up with her ex-boyfriend Shani Andras, a popular and cute green hair guy.

Wondering what's keeping her down, Cagalli followed Mir's gaze and found her staring across the street directly at Dearka.

"Oh, I see. Boy trouble huh?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah," Miraillia said in a light and disappointed tone.

"You like Dearka?" Cagalli asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah," Mir mumbled lightly, feeling hard to admit.

"Do you plan to tell him?" Cagalli asked.

"No," Miraillia shook her head lightly.

"Why not! I think you guys will make a great couple.

"Thanks Cagalli. It's just not that easy."

Just then, a familiar car that prove to be Athrun's arrived and parked itself. Cagalli let out a smile and ran towards the car. She stopped when she saw Athrun coming out of the car with Mia hanging onto his arm. She let out a small grunt andstared deathly at Athrun. Athrun noticed her and tries to get Mia off his arm, but Mia refused and said that fiancés should always be close together. Cagalli made a death glare to Athrun then turned and walked into the mansion.

"_Ah great! Me getting obsessed over Dearka, Cagalli gets jealous over Mia, looks like things are getting complicated."_ Miraillia thought. She shot a last glance at Dearka then entered the mansion.

As any party would have, in the huge living room, there are junk foods, drinks and music. The living room is well decorated by Lacus and the maids. There are wallpapers on the walls, and balloons hanging from the ceiling.

Everyone grabbed a drink and started chatting. Dearka sits in a corner, eyes fixed on the brown hair girl Miraillia who's chatting happily with Stellar. He let out a deep and heavy sigh and found that Miraillia is staring at him from the reflection in the mirror beside her. Dearka slightly blushes and turned away.

Shinn came and sat beside him. He lets out a silly smile and patted Dearka on the back.

"You like her, don't you Dearka?" Shinn asked. He gave out a small laugh.

"Yeah," Dearka answered.

"Then why don't you just ask her out?" Shinn said.

"You think it's that easy huh? Then why don't you ask your dream girl Stellar out?" Dearka said it out loud.

"Shush!" Shinn said nervously, looking around to see if anyone heard him.

When he realized that on one had heard him, he sighed in relief. "Don't ever say that again." he warned.

"Whatever."

"What's so special about her?" Shinn asked, his curiosity grow.

"I don't know, it's just that I feel kinda feel close to her, though we don't even really know each other, it's just weird." Dearka paused, unable to find the right words to express his feeling.

"Well, maybe she feels the same way about you. Why don't you give it a shot?" Shinn said.

"I told you it's not that easy!" Dearka yelled, frustrated by Shinn. Then he calmed down, his face born a sad expression.

"Actually, I really do want to try. I'm just scared."

"I understand. I feel the exact same way about Stellar." Shinn said.

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Dearka said as he stood up.

Shinn was stunned, confused by Dearka's sudden change.

"I'll never know if I don't give it a shot, it can't be that hard. Just look at Kira." Shinn turned towards Kira and saw Lacus gave the brown hair boy a light kiss on his cheek. "Kira is so lucky." Dearka sighed and went towards Miraillia.

Dearka is walking nervously and slowly to Miraillia. Fear grows within each step. "_Get a grip Dearka, how bad can it be? If she doesn't want to, than just forget it. No need to get all flustered." _

"Oh, hi Dearka." Stellar noticed him.

"Hmm, hi."

"If you don't mindStellar, I want to talk to … Miraillia." Dearka said hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll come back soon Mir." Stellar said as she walked away.

Miraillia turned her attention to Dearka, "What is it?" She asked.

"Uh, I was thinking … there's a petting zoo open at the amusement tomorrow, would you like to … go with …me."

Miraillia was shocked for a moment, never in her wildest dreams had she expected that Dearka would ask her to go on a date. All the time she thought she doesn't stand a chance in Dearka's heart, but she was wrong, Dearka liked her, at least for now. _A day at the_ _amusement park_, she smiled widely, she longed for such a day.

"Sure." Miraillia replied.

A huge smile crossed on Dearka's face, "Really, ah great, thanks. I'll come and pick you up at 12:00."

Dearka laughed happily when he went back to the corner where Shinn is sitting.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Shinn teased.

"No," Dearka answered happily.

* * *

It's quite a short chapter; since I don't always have time to write now. Anyway, the date will be explained on the next chapter. 


	11. Special Date

Chapter 11 (Special Date)

Freedom9217: This date is just one that I thought of, it might not be so good, but anyway, I tried. Now enjoy.

* * *

Miraillia stood in front of her closet, unsure of what to wear for her special night. She went though every one of her dresses, but it still wasn't good enough. Annoyed, Miraillia throw her dress down on the bed and stomped her foot hard on the ground. A doorbell sounded through the house. She quickly went to get it and a delivery man handed her a medium sized box.

After the delivery man left, Miraillia opened the box and saw a beautiful expensive looking dress. "Wow!" She said excitedly. After 10 minutes, she is standing in front of the mirror, giggling at how beautiful she looked. Then the doorbell ringed once again.

Miraillia's heart began beating faster than usual as she went to answer the door.

Dearka stood in the doorway; looking handsome as ever. He wore a black tuxedo and held plenty of red roses in his hand. His blond hair, obviously be putting on lots of gal because it's spiked and shiny. And he's pretty much blushing a lot.

"Hello, Dearka, you look handsome." Miraillia said as she blushed.

"You look beautiful too." Dearka said as he kept staring down at the ground. Then he noticed the flowers. "Oh yeah, this is for you." He handed the bouquet of flowers to Miraillia.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Miraillia said gratefully.

"And you also send the dress, didn't you." She asked.

"Um … yeah, I just thought it be good to save you some time by choosing the cloth."

"How thoughtful, thank you." Miraillia smiled at him.

"So, are you ready?" Dearka asked and Miraillia nodded. She locked the door and walked together to Dearka's car.

_**10 minutes later**_

Dearka parked his car in front of a five star restaurant. He opened the door on the other side of the car and Miraillia hopped off. Hereyes widened at how fancy the restaurant looked, she smiled at Dearka who smiled at her back. They went in and went to the front desk. "Hello, Dearka Elsman, I have a reserved table for two." Dearka told the worker. "Oh, yes, please follow me, Mr. Elsman." The worker lends them through the restaurant to a small table beside the window.

Dearka smiled. Satisfied with the table because he saw the window has great views. He and Miraillia took the seats and ordered some food and drinks.

After the waiter left, everything seemed to come to a standstill in the space of a heartbeat. Tension hung heavily in the air. The atmosphere changed to total difference as the two are being left alone together. Finally, Dearka decided to break the silence.

"So, do you like this restaurant?" Dearka asked.

"Yah, it's nice." Miraillia replied. Her mind elsewhere, not focusing on the current situation. In her mix of feelings, she just felt Dearka staring at her, kept on staring. Her heart began to beat fast and she is having butterflies in her stomach.

"You're really pretty." Dearka suddenly said.

Miraillia blinked twice, getting her attention back to Dearka. "What did you say?" She asked, not believing her ears. She never knew a guy can be so straight forward.

"You're really pretty." Dearka repeated. "It's just that because of my shyness before, I never really get a chance to look or talk toyou. Whenever I look at you, Yzak and the others would always tease me about it. I really don't understand this feeling that I feel towards you. I've met plenty of pretty girls before, but I never had this kind of feeling towards any of them. So after tons of thinking, I came to the conclusion that maybe I truly do love you. I'm just totally confused right now. I'm not sure about anything anymore."

Dearka said sadly, expressing all his feelings to Miraillia. This side of him seldom shows, most of the time he jokes around and acts like nothing matters. Today he revealed everything to Miraillia, he even surprised himself. _I'm such a whip. _He thought, discouraging himself. In mixed of his emotions, he felt something touching his hand. He looked up and saw Miraillia standing beside him, she smiled and he smiled back. "Its okay, don't worry about it, you'll understand it in time. I felt the exact same feelings when I was dating Shani. Now what do you say we go for a walk on the beach after eating. We just have to spend a little more time, that's all." Miraillia smiled, and went back to her own seat. Dearka smiled, feeling cheered up. "Thank you, Miraillia." He said.

After eating, Dearka paid for the meal and they left in his car, heading to the beach.

_**Beach**_

Dearka and Miraillia were walking alone side of the beach. The sky was growing dark and the wind coming from the sea send a chill on them.

"Are you cold?" Dearka asked.

"No, I'm fine." Miraillia.

After the talk they just had at the restaurant, Dearka felt more comfortable with Miraillia. He no longer feels shy or scared when being with her. He kept on telling her jokes that he learned and was beginning to return back to his old self. Miraillia laughed from his jokes and felt happy just being with him. An unusual feeling started to appear in her heart. Of course she felt it before she even went on this date with him, but the feeling seems to be growing stronger by the second. It took a whole week for this feeling to appear when she was dating Shani. Why is Dearka different, she felt this feeling already before she even dated him, and in just one day, this feeling is already growing incredibly fast! _"Maybe Dearka really is the right one for me. Or else how do I explain the feelings." _She thought. As Miraillia continue to laugh at Dearka's jokes. He watched her closely. Every move that she make turns his heart into jelly. At this moment, Dearka decided that she's the right one for him. And that he truly did love her, and will tell her tonight.

Miraillia finally stopped from the uncontrollable laughing and had a weird thought in her mind.

"Hey, Dearka, let's go in the water." Miraillia said happily.

"No way, it's super cold in there. I don't wanna be frozen up." Dearka replied.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Miraillia said as she dragged Dearka into the water. They collapsed together in the water, and Dearka let out a loud scream because of the coldness. When he tried to stand up, he fell down again; then he realized that Miraillia is splashing water on him. "Hey, Mir, stop that. You're messing up my suit." He yelled. But Miraillia made no attempt to stop. Then Dearka started doing self-defense and started splashing water on Miraillia. After a while, they completely forgot about the cold water, they were having a blast splashing each other and playing with the water.

After they're had done enough playing, they crawled on to the beach again and were laughing nonstop.

Two minutes later, they stopped the laughing and stared at each other. Both with a smile on they're face. Then the wind blow again and now they realized how cold they are. Miraillia shake from the cold and hugged herself tightly. Dearka saw this and went over to her. He took her waist gently and hugged her tightly, trying to warm her up. Miraillia put her head on his chest and her hand behind his neck.

"I love you, Mir." Dearka said quietly.

Miraillia smiled, she was expecting this, but the real thing still surprised her. She felt happy, she loved Dearka more than anything else in the world, Dearka is everything she ever looked for in a guy.

"I love you too." She replied.

Then they reached for each other's lips, kissing under the moonlight. It was the happiest moment of their in their entire life. It was even better than when Mir and Shani were together.

They broke free and stared at each other, "Let's go, it's getting late, we'll catch a cold out here." Dearka said as they went in the car.

_**In the car**_

"I had a really good time today, thank you." Miraillia said leaning on Dearka's shoulder.

"Me too." Dearka said. "I'm glad I was able to express my feelings. And you too."

Miraillia smiled and yawned. She was getting tired and sleepy. She felt like taking a little nap. Feeling incredibly tired, she straightened her body and relaxed, her breath soon became deep and mutual, and she was fast asleep in no time. Dearka realized that, and smiled. _"Sweet dreams, Mir." _

**_School (Girls Dorm)_**

Dearka reached the girl's dorm building and carried Miraillia out of the car. He knocked on Miraillia and Mia's room and Mia opened the door. She is super surprised at this. Dearka told Mia to change Miraillia's outside cloth for her because it's all wet. After Mia changed her cloth to dry ones, Dearka carried Miraillia to her bed and pulled blankets on her. Then he left and went to the boy's dorm.

_**Boy's dorm (Yzak and Dearka's room)**_

Dearka came back and opened the door. Yzak is lying on his bed, reading. His sight fixed on his best friend.

"What's the matter?" Dearka asked, noticed Yzak's staring at him.

"Why are you all wet?" Yzak asked.

"I went in the beach water for a few minutes." Dearka said as he started changing him cloth.

"At this time of the night, are you trying to get yourself frozen to death?" Yzak said.

"Oh, I get it. You went in with Miraillia, didn't you?" Yzak said, happily.

"How did you know that?" Dearka asked.

"It's Shinn, he told everyone that you're gonna go on a date with Miraillia."

"He did what! Damn that Shinn!" Dearka said angrily.

"So, how'd it go, did you tell her?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, it went great. We had a blast together. And I finally told her." Dearka said.

"Good for you." Yzak said.

"So, how'd your day go?" Dearka asked his best friend.

"Crap. Complete crap." Yzak said angrily.

"What happened? Wait, don't tell me, you had another fight with Luna, didn't you!"

"Yeah, I did. But it wasn't exactly a fight."

"So what happened?"

"I went to that restaurant again, the place where she's working at. All I wanted was some ketchup, and she started yelling and handed me an almost empty bottle. I squeezed it but nothing came out. I called her again and she came and squeezed the bottle hard a lot of it came out and it messed up my entire plate of food!" Yzak said.

"So, it's not that big of a deal." Dearka told him.

"It is a big deal for me, man I hate that girl."

"I don't think so." Dearka said.

"What!"

"I think what you feel towards her is more than just anger. I think you like her." Dearka said.

"What! How ridiculous! I won't like that girl if she were the last person on Earth." Yzak said.

"Then why did you go to that restaurant if you already knew that she's gonna be there. The only explanation is that you're attracted to her." Dearka said.

"I … no! Not at all. Just drop it okay, you had your day and I had mine." Yzak said.

"_Yeah, I sure did have my day." _Dearka thought.

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this date. I personally think it went pretty fast, butI hope you like it.I know Luna and Yzak is kind of weird, but I can't think of anyone good for Luna. And as for Yzak, I don't really like Shiho, so I just paired him up with Luna. Please review. 


	12. Engagement problems

Chapter 12 (Engagement problems)

Freedom9217: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, although I did think the last chap was quite funny and fast. I read this story over again, and I've realized how many mistakes I've made. Sorry about that. And I'm not really a too good writer so I don't really expect too much from myself. But anyway, I'll try my best to make this story more interesting. After all, it is my first fanfic story. Well, let's get on with it.

* * *

It's a sunny Sunday. The wind was blowing gently, the tree branches sway gently up in the sky. Some kids playing near on the swings and chasing each other around. It was nearing winter, but the day doesn't seem to fit in the weather schedule. However, the day doesn't seem to be so kind on Athrun.

"Oh Athrun. Today is such a nice day." Mia said, smiling and dragging Athrun all around.

"_Nice day huh? If it's really such a nice day, then I won't be straggled here with you, Damn you, father!" _Athrun thought angrily.

He gritted his teeth and a muscle twitched in his neck. Just when Athrun's life is getting interesting, his two very best friends are now in a relationship with the people they love. And yet here's Athrun, straggled with some girl that he got pathetically and confusedly engaged to. It makes Athrun feel so pathetic, he should be with the person he loves, instead of getting engaged by his own father. And yet be powerless to do anything about it. Just when he barely got enough courage to confront his father and break up the engagement, his father threw in another date for them. Weakening his courage, now Athrun wonders if he will ever tell Patrick about his true feelings.

"Hey Athrun, are you okay?" Mia asked, waving her hands in front of the thinking blue haired boy.

The sound of Mia's voice woke Athrun up from his thoughtful discourage thinking.

"Yeah." He answered.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mia asked, hanging on to Athrun's arm.

"I'll go wherever you want to go." Athrun replied.

"Okay, then how about going to the park, I've done enough shopping for the day." Mia told him.

"_Of course you're done. We started our day at 10 a.m. and now are already 1:00 in the afternoon; you've been shopping for three whole hours. You might as well do enough shopping for a lifetime. Why do girls always like to shop anyways, it's such a waste of time." _Athrun thought.

Then he sat up slowly from the bench that he was sitting on and walked to his car with Mia on his arm and drove off to the nearest park.

_**On another street**_

Cagalli was taking her daily walk in the afternoon. She walked peacefully on the sidewalk and stopped at a bench to relax.

She was enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day until she heard a voice from the distance calling her. "Hey, Cagalli." The person said. It's definitely a man's voice, but she can't tell who it is. But there's definitely one thing, the voice sounded all too familiar. With curiosity, she turned around, sight greeting a purple haired man. Her eyes widen in shock as she recognized the person. It is definitely not a good thing.

"Hey Cagalli, it's been a while." The person said running up to her. "I finally found you."

"Yu … nna." Cagalli gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Yap, it's me. I've been looking for you ever since your family moved." Yunna said smiling. "Now we can finally continue our relationship. Oh I'm so glad."

A disgust expression appeared on Cagalli's face. "Listen, Yunna Roma Seiran. We don't have any relationship, I barely even know you, and so would you stop daydreaming and leave me alone. Besides, I already have my eye on someone else." The words left Cagalli's mouth automatically, shocking them both.

"You like someone else? Who is it, who is the person you like?" Yunna asked urgently.

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone." Cagalli said as she quickly ran away leaving Yunna in shock.

"Oh don't you worry Cagalli, you will be mine, whether you like it or not." an evil smirk appeared on Yunna's face. Then he walked into the opposite direction of Cagalli.

_**Park **_

Athrun parked his car and came out with Mia still hanging onto his arm. "Hey, Mia. Could you let go of me now? Please, this is public place." Athrun asked, he sounded like begging. "Why? We're engaged, so it doesn't matter." Mia answered, leaving Athrun disappointing. As much as he want to get rid of her, he can't be rude to a girl, especially one that his father engaged him with.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Athrun asked.

"Let's just sit down, I want to talk." Mia answered. She smiled sweetly at Athrun and dragged him to a bench.

After they sat down, Mia faced Athrun, face serious. She gave out a weird smile and hugged Athrun tightly. Athrun looked shocked and disgusted. "Mia, what're you doing!" He asked urgently, trying to get Mia off.

Mia came out of the embrace and smiled at Athrun. "Athrun, we're engaged, right?" she asked.

"Hmm, yeah." Athrun answered, painfully letting the words out of his mouth.

"We're gonna be married one day, but I want to know, do you really like me?" Mia asked.

Athrun thought for a minute, of course he didn't like her, he doesn't exactly hate her. But the thought of being with her his whole life sounded disgusting and scary. But he had no choice but to give the answer that everyone wanted, and that only includes Mia and his father. Why is his love life so miserable?

Athrun opened his mouth but no words came out, at the last moment, he changed his mind. He couldn't bare the fact that he is lying to himself, _I like Cagalli, not Mia. _He reassured himself.

"I don't know Mia. I'm sorry, but I don't really have any unnatural feeling towards you. You're only a friend to me." Athrun replied, speaking the truth.

"But we're engaged, you have to like me." Mia argued.

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel anything towards you. I can't control how I feel." Athrun told her.

Mia gave him an angry look but soon turned to a smiling one. "It's okay, Athrun. I know how we can fix this." Mia said with a laugh. Then she leaned closer to him; and eventually leaning on Athrun. Athrun remained silent, unsure of what she is doing. She leaned even closer, until her head touched Athrun's, and eventually kissing him. Athrun realized what she's doing and quickly got up and moved rudely away. His actions annoyed Mia; Athrun watched as she jumped up and started yelling at him.

"Why did you move away!" Mia shouted.

"You were trying to kiss me!"

"So! We're engaged, it's normal to kiss!"

Athrun looked around; people were beginning to stare at them. Mia's screams are way too loud, Athrun felt his eardrums shattering. He tried to calm her, but she wouldn't listen, she just kept on shouting until Athrun placed his hand on her mouth. "Mia, stop it. People are staring." Athrun told her.

"I don't care!" She said after Athrun took his hands off.

"If you don't kiss me then I'm gonna keep on shouting!" Mia threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'll kiss you, just don't shout again." Athrun said with disgust.

Mia closed her eyes and waited for Athrun's kiss. _"Eh, I can't do this." _Athrun thought as he stared at Mia. _"I can't do this, not even in a hundred years." _He tried to make himself move forward and kiss Mia, but his body doesn't seem to be responding. Athrun's instinct to flee kicked in. He knows that he's gonna be scolded by his father if he ever found out, well at least its better then kissing Mia. With that thought, Athrun quickly run as quietly as possible.

Mia waited for her kiss eagerly but it still didn't come. "Athrun, hurry up already." Mia said. She waited patiently but the kiss still didn't come, with anger, she opened her eyes and found Athrun nowhere in sight. She gaped and yelled for Athrun. But no response came; she angrily got up and walked away. Promising herself to tell Athrun's father about this.

_**Near a lake**_

Athrun walked slowly on the sidewalk feeling relieved about the incident that just happened. He has no idea how Mia took it, but who cares, he's save now. He let out a sigh and touched his head with his hands, feeling miserable about his life. His feeling soon disappeared after he saw where was heading to; a beautiful lake came in sight. Not just a lake, also a blond hair girl with her back turned to him. _"Is that Cagalli?" _Athrun thought, looking at the familiar girl standing by the lake. _"It is her!" _"Hey Cagalli!" Athrun called. The girl whipped around and saw Athrun. She had a surprising look on her face and immediately walked towards him.

"Hi, Athrun." Cagalli greeted.

Athrun smiled happily but soon noticed the frown and disappointed look on Cagalli's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cagalli answered, doesn't want Athrun to know about Yunna.

Athrun frowned. He can't stand seeing Cagalli like this. He wanted to see the usual Cagalli, the cheerful, talkative and happy girl. The moment he started liking Cagalli, he has felt this unnatural feeling. He felt that her smile made him smile. Her tears made him mist, her mere presence made him felt secure. He wanted to ask her again about the problem but dared not; she looked close to tears. He just went close to her and hugged her. Cagalli froze, feeling shocked but could not control the tears from streaming down her face. Athrun just held her while she cried, held her when she just needed someone there.

Finally, Cagalli stopped crying and got out of Athrun's embrace, facing him. Athrun smiled and wiped off the remaining tears with his thumb. He couldn't resist anymore, he had to ask Cagalli what's wrong or else he'll go crazy.

"Cagalli." Athrun asked once again. "What's wrong?"

"It's … Yunna." Cagalli answered.

"Yunna?" Athrun thought for a moment then he remembered who that name belongs to.

"You mean that ex-fiancé of yours?" Athrun asked.

"Yah." Cagalli replied.

"What happened?"

"He came back."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't exactly know why, but I just saw him a while ago, he said he wanted to continue our relationship." Cagalli said nervously. "I got mad, and told him that we never had a relationship, and then I just ran."

Athrun stared at Cagalli, disbelieving; the shock paralyzing his mind. He's competition is back, although he's sure that Cagalli doesn't like Yunna. The thought of having someone else going for the girl he likes sucks big time.

Even before when Cagalli mentioned Yunna and her engagement, Athrun felt a plain feeling of hatred for Yunna, though he hasn't even met him. His green eyes blazing, heart pounding hard. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the involuntary shiver as the familiar surge of hatred, now augmented by jealousy, coursed through him like wildfire.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just tell my parents about this and never see him again." Cagalli replied.

"Don't worry, either way you will figure out a way to stop this." Athrun comforted her.

Cagalli stared fixedly into the middle distance. What Athrun said made sense. She has past all the difficulties life has gave her so far; and she can past this one as well. Immediately her mood lightened, she felt happy again. In her happy mood, she hugged Athrun tightly, and thanked him for his comforting words. Athrun smiled, now the day is finally getting interesting.

What they don't know is that Mia witnessed all that. Including Cagalli hugged Athrun, and Athrun comforted her. She also saw Athrun's look of jealously when Cagalli mention something about her ex-fiancé. Mia gritted her teeth, _"You'll pay for this Cagalli!" _she thought merciless.

_**Zala mansion**_

Athrun got home from the day which he spend with Cagalli and putted his jacket in the closet and went to the living room normally. To his surprise, his father Patrick Zala is on the sofa with Mia standing beside him. Patrick had an angry look on his face. Immediately Athrun knew what's wrong, its obvious Mia told on him. He sighed and went to his father, pretending like nothing has happened.

"Hi father, Mia." He said.

"Athrun, where did you go today?" Patrick asked.

"I was on a date with Mia." Athrun said. He felt foolish for saying such an obvious lie.

Patrick's face darkened, "Athrun, I shall ask again. Where did you go today?"

"I told you, I was on a da -" Athrun was rudely interrupted by Mia.

"Stop trying to deny it Athrun." Mia said. "I saw everything, you and Cagalli."

"You saw?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I saw you and her." Mia answered.

"When?"

"After you left me, I went around looking for you. Then I came to the lake and saw you and Cagalli hugging. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I was hallucinating but I was not, you really did hug that girl. Why Athrun? Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

"I …" Athrun doesn't know what to say. There's no point in denying it, Mia had seen and probably heard what they said. Though they didn't really do anything beyond hugging, it's still a big deal to his father. Athrun knows that Patrick will never tolerate anything like this happen without his permission.

"Any explanations, Athrun?" Patrick asked. Intrigued by his son's behavior.

"No. But I was only comforting a friend, that's all." Athrun said, trying to explain.

"Alright Athrun. I will forgive you this time, I can understand if you were only trying to comfort a friend. But don't do it again. You're not a kid anymore; you must attend to your responsibilities." Patrick said kindly.

"But father, that's so unfair!" Athrun tried to argue, but met his father's cold eyes. He stopped in an instant.

"Don't argue with me Athrun. I have my reasons for getting you engaged, and I thought you like Mia." Patrick said.

Athrun was about to say no when he saw Mia's face, covered by anger and jealously. And he forced himself to say nothing.

"Alright. Discussion is over. Don't do something like this again, Athrun." Patrick said as he left the room.

Athrun stared at Mia angrily. Face covered with anger and despair. He couldn't force himself to be angry. At least it's over; he doesn't get any punishments, especially when he knows how evil his father can be sometimes.

**_Monday (School)_**

The boring lectures of morning classes are finally over and lunch came. Everyone sat around at the same table eating and chatting. Everyone except Mia that is, but no one seems to really mind, no one noticed Mia's absence until she came into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Cagalli." Mia said meanly.

"Yes Mia. Come and sit down, I was wondering where you were." Cagalli said happily.

"No thanks. I just came to tell you to stay from my Athrun." Mia said which made the whole entire table to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"I saw you guys yesterday, so don't try to lie." Mia shouted.

Cagall's face grow red, she's not comfortable with this, especially not in front of this much people. She looked over to Athrun, who had a rather nervous and angry expression. She wiped off the sweat on her head and replied to Mia. "I don't know what you're saying."

"Shut up liar!" Mia yelled. "And I also know that you're engaged with a guy called Yunna."

Cagalli's face lit up, there's no way she'll sit back and let someone talk about her love life like that. Cagalli shot up, and slapped Mia before she could even stop herself.

Everyone gasped. Kira immediately stood up and grabbed Cagalli before she could do anything else.

"How dare you!" Mia said while holding her cheek.

Cagalli turned around, feeling ashamed and scared. "Don't ever line me and that loser Yunna together." Was all Cagalli could say before Kira dragged her out of the room, followed by the girls.

"Bitch!" Mia called from behind. Then she walked away.

Athrun stood there, not moving a muscle. He never suspected this to happen. He thought yesterday's lecture by his father was the end of this. There aren't any words left to describe how Athrun feels. He just stood there motionless.

After a while, Kira and the guys returned from comforting Cagalli and questioned Athrun about all this. Athrun just realized that Kira doesn't know that he's engaged; then he quickly told the guys about his engagement and all the problems that came with it. He turned even more depressing after he told them, but Kira promised to help him break up the engagement.

* * *

Whew, another chapter done, finally. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, guess I just felt like writing this much for this chapter. As you can see, this chapter is mostly about Athrun. I decided to bring Yunna come back. I think it would be more interesting this way. I'll probably be able to update once a week from now on. Since my geography exam is done. I know a week is pretty long, but I still have to do homework and stuff like that. I'll try my best to update more often. Next chapter will come soon. 


	13. Truth Revealed

Chapter 13 (Truth revealed)

Freedom9217: Thanks for the reviews. I know everyone wants Mia dead according to the reviews, (and it may be a good idea). But I want to mention that Mia is not a really bad person in this story. She's just jealous, that's all. And she's a good friend of Cagalli's before they had this problem. Anyways, let's get on with chapter 13.

* * *

Cagalli is in her room, still frowning over the event with Mia. She sighed; Mia was always a nice girl. She never used to be like this. Her, Lacus, Mia and Stellar, they use to do everything together, Mia is one of her best friends. _"Did getting engaged with Athrun change her?" _She asked herself.

The door opened and Stellar came in. She sat down on the bed beside Cagalli, and hugged her friend, as in comforting her.

"It's tough, huh." Stellar said.

"Hmm?" Cagalli asked, unsure of what her friend meant.

"I'm talking about Mia, she never was like this." Stellar said.

The frown on Cagalli's face widened, she shut her eyes tightly and leaned back onto the wall, letting out a deep sigh. Stellar giggled, she seldom sees Cagalli like this, Cagalli is always happy and cheerful. Which is why she likes her so much, Cagalli seems to always be able to cheer people up. And now Stellar's going to repay Cagalli by cheering her up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cagalli. It's not your fault." Stellar said.

"Thanks, I'm alright." Cagalli said, appreciating her friend trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe things will go better if you just go and talk to her." Stellar said.

"You mean apologize?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, yeah, maybe it will be better that way." Stellar said hesitantly.

"But there's nothing to apologize for! I'm not the one at fault. She's the one who came up and started messing with me." Cagalli suddenly shot up, face red with anger.

Stellar giggled. "See, now you're back to your old self." She said. Cagalli gaped, then smiled, "Yap, I'm back to my old self. Thank you." Cagalli said gratefully.

"What I mean is, just go talk to her and sort things out. You don't have to apologize, just talk to her. You do want her to be good again, right?" Stellar said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go and talk to her."

_**Room 1 (Miraillia and Mia's room)**_

Cagalli arrived at Mia's room on wobbly legs, her face red with sweat. She wondered why she is so nervous. It's not something big; it's just an ordinary talk with one of her friends. "_Pull yourself together Cagalli. Just go talk to her, and give her a piece of your mind, stop being nervous." _She told herself. Minutes past but Cagalli is still standing in front of the door, her feet unwilling to move. _"C'mon, damn it!" _She wiped off the sweat on her face and with shaking hands, knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard a voice which belongs to Mia.

She entered slowly, trying to hide away her nervousness by covering half of her face with her jacket. From her vision, she saw Mia is lying on her bed, relaxing. But Miraillia who should be Mia's roommate was nowhere in sight. Mia also saw her and let out a small grunt and turned around on the bed, back facing Cagalli.

"Where's Miraillia?" Cagalli asked, trying not to get straight to the point.

"She's out with Dearka." Mia answered coldly. She paused, "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to talk." Cagalli answered, obviously isn't very happy about Mia's sudden change of attitude.

"Give it a rest Cagalli. You're just jealous because Athrun's engaged to me, and not you." Mia said with a small laugh.

"No. It's not like that." Cagalli said. "I just want to know why you are being so mean all of a sudden."

"Me, being mean?" Mia laughed. "My face still hurts where you slapped me, I wouldn't say I'm the mean one."

Cagalli blushed, ashamed of what she did. Then suddenly, she shouted out. "That was an accident, I couldn't control myself!"

"So? It just proves that you're a hot-tempered manic." Mia insulted.

"What's that?" Cagalli asked, her temper rising.

"Just shut up. Face it Cagalli, Athrun likes me, and not you."

Cagalli's face grew hot and red, the volcano person is about to erupt. "Oh, Cagalli's temper is up again. I'm so scared." Mia said sinisterly. "Be careful, Cagalli, you might kill yourself with that temper." Cagalli's face grew more and more red, she wanted to step up and punch a whole in Mia's face. But this time, she controlled herself. Her face returned back to the normal color, and her expression showed, sadness, confusion, betrayal and pity. She still couldn't understand why Mia is changing all of a sudden. It's so not like her. She used to be a really loving and generous girl, she and Cagalli had shared a lot of similarities. Now Mia completely changed into this cold, jealous, and mean person. _"Is Athrun really that important in her life, that she'd do anything to keep him?" _

"Please Mia. I really want to know why you are being like this. Did I offend you in any way, if I did, then I'm sorry." Cagalli never thought she'd hear those words coming out of her, she should never have apologized. It's not her fault. Well, since it's already out, she just hopes that it helps bringing Mia back. "I really want you to change back into the person you once were." Cagalli plead.

"You really are slow aren't you? Of course you offended me. You hugged Athrun when you know very well that Athrun and I are engaged, and I hate you for that. You're my enemy from now on, okay Cagalli. I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Cagalli gasped, she never thought she'd hear those words, especially coming from Mia. Her expression immediately turned into sadness and confusion one. "Do you really mean what you said? That you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Of course I meant it. Why do you think I said it, I don't consider you as my friend anymore Cagalli. You're an enemy to me from now on, and I hope you consider me as your enemy too. I don't want you to go easy on me. I'll prove to you fair and square that Athrun likes me better than you."

"This isn't about Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, trying to maintain her compose as she take the shock. Tears flew out of her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. _"Isn't my life bad enough as it is? I already have the Yunna problem, and now this. What's wrong with my life?" _She turned all her problems into tears and cried it out.

"This has everything to do with Athrun!" Mia shouted, already standing up. "This has everything to do with Athrun, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't fall in love. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't have happened between us. And stop crying Cagalli, not that I care, I thought you never cry. Now get out of my room before I kick you out." Mia said coldly.

At Mia's last remark, Cagalli run out of the room, never turning back. _"Athrun, is always Athrun, why did Athrun have to come into my life?" _She thought as she cried, then suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. It felt just like the first time she had bumped into Athrun. The familiar feeling hunted her memories as she looked up to the person she had bumped into. At the moment, she could hardly move, the guy is really handsome; he had blond hair and blue eyes. The guy stretched out his arm and offered a hand to help. She recognized the person because he's a popular guy at school. His name is proved to be Rey Za Burrel.

She stared at him for a few minutes, "Ah miss, are you okay?" The blonde hair guy said. That snapped Cagalli back to reality. She took his hand and stood.

The guy seemed to be surprised at a person suddenly bumping into him. But his surprising face soon changed into a concern one because he saw the girl had tears on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Cagalli said as she run away again. Rey Za Burrel stared blankly at Cagalli's running feature and walked away.

Cagalli kept on running, when her dorm room was finally in sight, she saw the person she least wanted to see. Athrun! Athrun was standing in front of her room, green eyes shining with worry. He looked as if he was waiting for her. Cagalli wanted to run away and sort her thoughts out before seeing Athrun again. She turn too late, Athrun had seen her. He came running towards her, Cagalli turned the other way, but just before she made a run for it, Athrun grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go!" Cagalli shouted and punched on Athrun's chest.

"What's wrong? Cagalli?" Athrun said as he tried to stop Cagalli's violent behavior.

"You're the problem!" Cagalli said as she stopped and took a step back.

"What do you mean!" Athrun asked.

"It's your fiancé. She keeps on saying that I like you! And she used to be a very good friend of mine. I just can't take it anymore Athrun! You cause too much trouble!" Cagalli yelled then she left Athrun's grasp and ran.

Athrun was speechless and stared stupidly and confusingly at Cagalli's fast disappearing figure. "I … cause too much trouble?" Athrun thought confusedly. He has no idea what Cagalli is talking about, but according to the fight Cagalli and Mia just had at the cafeteria, he has a pretty good idea of what happened.

"_Damn that Mia!" _Athrun thought angrily._ "She's probably putted some nonsense into Cagalli's head!" _Athrun thought as he went towards into the direction of Mia's room.

When Athrun got there, he banged on the door but no one answered. He turned the doorknob slowly and surprisingly, it opened. Athrun gasped in surprise and checked for any signs of forced entry and found none, he sighed in relieved and opened the door wide, ready to knock some sense to Mia's head. No one was there, no Mia, no Miraillia; no one. Athrun grunted in disappointment and left the room.

_**In the schoolyard**_

Mia walked into the dark schoolyard, which was covered by silence. It was already night time. The skies were dark but full of bright stars. The trees swayed spookily as the cold wind blew pass them. Crickets could be heard making such wonderful sounds.

She stepped into the open grounds in the schoolyard, anger and pain in her heart. All of a sudden, after Cagalli left, she felt as if she had done something wrong. She felt as if she shouldn't have said all those cruel words to Cagalli. Her and Cagalli use to have such great times together. She doesn't want to give it all up just for one particular boy. Besides, Athrun doesn't really like her, he has told her straight already. He told her that he doesn't have any unnatural feelings towards her. Mia thought about all the things and came to one conclusion. The truth is that she's afraid of Athrun leaving her for Cagalli. Athrun has become a too important person in her life. She can't afford him to leave. She didn't want to say all the bad things to Cagalli. She just wanted to protect the person she cherished most. She couldn't stop the pain and fear she has in her heart from flowing out and changing into anger. Mia sighed sadly and began to walk back to the school building. Before she could move another step, she heard footsteps moving and saw a black shadow hiding under the trees. She immediately holds her breath to better hear the sound, she's sure now that something or someone is moving closer to her after the brushes sound of grass moving. The person stopped moving after she's 3 meters apart from Mia. The sky is dark but the bright stars clearly indicate some reddish hair flowing in the air.

"Who's there?" Mia asked.

"It's me." A voice answered.

Suddenly, Mia remembered the familiar voice. It belonged to a person who disappeared for a long time, it belonged to who she know to be Lacus' competition and Kira Yamato's ex-girlfriend. The voice belonged to Flay Allster.

"What do you want, Flay?" Mia asked.

"I just want to work together." Flay answered sarcastically.

"Work together, what do you mean?"

"I saw everything about what's been going on between you and Athha."

"So?"

"I want to help you, even though you and I don't want revenge from the same person. We both want revenge from those two stinking and dirty girls. Me Clyne, and you Athha. So why not work together."

"I don't need help, thank you."

"You need help. You can't beat Athha by yourself and you know it"

"I don't want to beat her, I was wrong. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to her."

"Really, is that what you really want? To still be friends with Athha while knowing that you're gonna fight over for Zala sooner or later. In this case, I don't think the friendship will last for very long."

Mia quieted down, her head bowed. Flay is right, there's no way she'll still be friends with Cagalli if they're still gonna fight over for Athrun. She has no idea what she should do now. _"Face it Mia, you can't be Cagalli's friend anymore. Not like this." _Mia convinced herself while Flay is saying all the things about Cagalli and Athrun's dirty business which she completely made up. The more Flay said the dirty words the angrier Mia gets. Finally, she got convinced completely. She looked at Flay, faced covered by evil and anger. She smiled sinister and evilly and so did Flay. Slowly Mia walked towards her, and disappeared into the dark together with Flay.

_**Cagalli's house**_

Yunna stood in front of Cagalli's house. He knocked on door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. When someone finally did, it was Cagalli's mother. She seemed so surprised when she saw Yunna.

"Hello, Mrs. Athha." Yunna said.

"Um … hello Yunna." Cagalli's mother was speechless.

"May I come in?" Yunna asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mrs. Athha answered, still shocked.

Yunna went in and took off his shoes. Mrs. Athha told him to sit on the sofa and made him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Yunna said politely.

"I bet you're really surprised to see me after all these years." Yunna said.

"Yes, I was wondering why you have come here." Mrs. Athha said.

"To get straight to the point, I found Cagalli and asked her about our relationship. But she didn't seem to agree on it. So I hope you and Mr. Athha can talk to her about this." Yunna grunted.

"Well Yunna. We've talked to Cagalli about this a long time ago. And she doesn't seem to like the engagement. So we respect her decision and think we shouldn't force her." Mrs. Athha answered.

"B-but I'm perfect for her. I'm sure you know that." Yunna said eagerly.

"She doesn't seem to think that." Mrs. Athha said. Her voice suddenly grew cold.

"But we were engaged since birth." Yunna argued.

"Mr. Seiran, I really would like to argue with you the whole day, but I don't have the time. And I'm sure you don't want to stay here with me for the whole day either." Mrs. Athha said. She was getting annoyed.

"Alright then." Yunna said disappointedly. "I won't force you. But if Cagalli agrees on this marriage, then you'll also agree, right?" He asked.

"Yes, if Cagalli thinks she likes this marriage in the future, then we will agree. But right now, no." Mrs. Athha answered.

"_Great, now I can still get Cagall!" _Yunna thought. "Okay, Mrs. Athha. Thank you for your time, I will leave now."

"Alright, thank you for visiting." Mrs. Athha said then Yunna left.

_**School dorms**_

Kira and Lacus are waiting for Cagalli to get ready and leave the school. It's been some time since they visited home, and they planed on going back home for a visit in the weekends.

"Hurry up, Cagalli." Kira yelled, patient as he is, Kira still has limits.

"Hold on, almost ready." Cagalli yelled back, changing into a comfortable cloth that her parents would like. She's still upset over the encounter with Mia. But she's gotten over it a little, since Mia and she are now enemies, she doesn't care that much of what Mia thinks anymore. Right now Cagalli just wants to go home and spend some time with her parents and forget all about her problems at school.

Finally, Cagalli came out and dressed in the comfiest cloth she can find. With a smile on her face, she packed a tiny bag for the weekends and left the school with Kira and Lacus.

On the road, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli are chatting happily and Cagalli laughed so much that her stomach hurts and she couldn't breathe properly. Everyone was happy until Kira started talking about his past and about a certain twin sister that he was suppose to have if only she hadn't gone missing. Cagalli felt shocked, that's the exact same story she has. "

"_Maybe Kira really is my twin brother." _Cagalli thought. _"Nah, it couldn't be, mom said my twin brother disappeared long time ago, he may not even be in this country anymore." _Cagalli convinced herself and invited Kira and Lacus to her house.

_**Cagalli's house**_

Cagalli ringed the doorbell and her mom answered the door. Cagalli's mom smiled immediately when she saw Cagalli.

"Hi mom." Cagalli greeted.

"Hello Cagalli, so glad you could come back and visit." Mrs. Athha said, and immediately hugged her.

Then she noticed Kira and Lacus who had been standing there and greeted them, she recognizes Lacus because she had been friends with Cagalli ever since they were kids. Mrs. Athha smiled at Lacus then turned to Kira. Mrs. Athha bended a little of her eyebrows, there's something familiar about Kira. She greeted them both and let them in.

Mr. Athha is sitting on the coach reading newspaper. He saw Cagalli and stood up and hugged her.

"Welcome back, Cagalli." Mr. Athha told Cagalli.

"Thanks dad. I want you guys to meet one of my good friends, Kira Yamato." Cagalli introduced Kira to her parents.

"Hi." Kira said politely.

"Hello, Kira." Misses and Mister Athha greeted.

They shared a serious look. They're faces full of confusion and fear. Cagalli noticed this and asked them what's wrong. The parents switched back to reality and Mrs. Athha went into the kitchen to get them some snacks.

"So, Kira." Mr. Athha started a conversation. "Is this your first year at Eternal high?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I and my friends transferred here from another school." Kira answered.

"I see. You present remarkable similarities to Cagalli. You look a lot like her." Mr. Athha said.

"Yes sir, lots of people says that. I don't know why, maybe it's just a coincidence." Kira said.

"Yes, maybe."

"C'mon dad, stop talking about such boring subjects, let's talk about something else." Cagalli cut in.

"Alright." Mr. Athha answered.

At the end of the day, they had a great time together. Time flies when you're having fun, Kira and Lacus left for home.

Cagalli went to her room to do homework, but she forgot her textbook in the living room, so she went to get it. As she got down the stairs, her bare feet making no sounds on the carpet. She went through the kitchen and found the door's closed. _"That's weird, this door never closes." _She thought, but she paid no attention to it as she went to get her textbook. On the way back, she heard faint whispers coming from inside the diner room. She guessed it's her parents who are talking. She felt strange; her parents never talk in such secretive ways. Her curiosity took over as she leaned her ear on the diner room door, ears dropping on her parents.

"We have kept so much from her." A voice said.

It's definitely her mom's voice. Cagalli realized that she shouldn't be ears dropping on her parents, but she couldn't control herself. The sentence her mom said has intrigued her. Out of curiosity, she continued standing there, listening to her parents.

"It can't be helped. I can't believe we would see him again after all these years." Mr. Athha said.

"Maybe this is fate, should we tell Cagalli?" Mrs. Athha asked.

"Yes, I think she deserves to know. After all, is it her brother we're talking about? Who would have guessed that he'd show up again? Kira Yamato, he has grown so much." Mr. Athha said.

Cagalli's eyes widened, _"Kira, what about Kira. What are they talking about? What's going on here?" _Cagalli asked herself. She's officially confused. _"Why are they talking about Kira? What's so special about him?" _She questioned. Suddenly, everything came clear, why she and Kira looked alike, why were her parents looking freaked when they saw Kira, and why did he and Kira both have a twin that disappeared long ago. _"Is Kira really my brother? Why did my parents have hid it from me?" _So many questions left unanswered. Feeling the need for comfort, she opened the door and confronted her parents. Her parents looked shocked when Cagalli had opened the door, never in their wildest dream had they anticipated Cagalli be listening to their conversation.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?" Mr. Athha asked.

"I heard everything." Cagalli answered. "And I want answers, why are you talking about Kira? Is Kira Yamato really my twin brother?" Cagalli asked.

Cagalli's parents shared a look again, and his father sighed. He pointed to the chair, motion Cagalli to sit down. Cagalli immediately sat down and had a demanding look on her face.

"You see, Cagalli. What you heard is correct. Kira Yamato really is your twin brother." Mr. Athha said.

Cagalli gasped, _"So he truly is my brother." _

"How come you didn't tell me, or him?" Cagalli demanded.

"We didn't want to break it to you so soon. We are planning to tell you." Mr. Athha said.

"So what is the true story behind my past? Who are my real parents?" Cagalli asked.

"We will tell you that when you bring Kira here. He also has the right to know. We will tell you two together." Mr. Athha said.

"But … what if Kira doesn't like it?" Cagalli stopped, Kira has the right to know who are he's real parent and sister. But she's so afraid that he won't accept the truth of Cagalli being his sister. _"Should I tell Kira? What if he won't accept it, will it make him happy?" "And I thought this is gonna be a good weekend at home. What a joke." _She thought, obviously wrong.

* * *

Whew, finally done. Once again this is a quite long chappie. I sure am putting lots of stress on Cagalli, hehe. I'm finally doing the sibling part, though it's quite short, I think its okay. I'm not really proud of myself for this chap. But anyways, it's just a story. I updated pretty soon this time, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 13. Please review and feel free to speak your mind. 


	14. A boy with Orange hair

Chapter 14 (A boy with Orange hair)

* * *

Freedom9217: Starting another chapter, whew, hard work. But I kind of enjoy it. I know the title is pretty weird but I couldn't think of anything else, this chapter is mixed up with different things. I'm finally doing some staff about Shinn and Stellar now. I've been ignoring them for so long. Hehe. Actually SxS is my favorite couple in Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. (Don't know why.) It may not be that good because I'm fresh out of ideas, but I tried. Hope you guys like it. (Not the entire chapter is about SxS.)

Cagalli returned to school from the weekends and now are pacing back and forth in her room that she shared with Stellar. Keep wondering if she should and _how_ to tell Kira about their now hold sibling hood. _"How can Kira be my brother?" _She questioned, trying to find an answer.No matter how hard she tried to find one, there simply wasn't any logical explanation. Stellar just lied on her bed, eyes following Cagalli's every move. She knows not to ask Cagalli about her recent behavior because Cagalli seems unwilling to tell her. For about another half an hour, Cagalli's been doing the exact same things: Pacing back and forth, mouth silently mumbling something that Stellar can't make out. Finally, Stellar lost her patience and stepped up to Cagalli.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Stellar asked while shaking Cagalli's shoulders.

"It's nothing." Cagalli answered.

"C'mon, do you think what you've been doing for the last half an hour are normal actions. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you." Stellar told her.

"I told you, it's nothing." Cagalli yelled, then felt something wet on her cheeks. She realized that she is crying.

"Cagalli please! I just want to help you, tell me your problem and I'll give you some advice." Stellar said. "At least tell me what happened when you went to talk to Mia." She added.

Cagalli's face frowned even more. Stellar knew she shouldn't have brought it up. She watched as Cagalli wiped away her tears calmly and began to speak.

"It didn't go so well." Cagalli said.

"What happened?" Stellar asked. "Did she say something worse than Friday at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, she did. She said she didn't want to be my friend anymore. And she accused me of wanting to steal her fiancé Athrun away."

"She really said she didn't want to be your friend anymore?" Stellar asked. Not believing that this is the same Mia they're talking about. And Athrun? So this is about Athrun?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, you already know that Athrun and Mia are engaged, right?"

"Yeah. And I also know that you were engaged with the guy Yunna you told me about." Stellar answered.

"You're right. I saw Yunna again. Last Thursday, I was jogging in the park. And he found me and said he wants to continue our relationship. I called him a dreamer than ran away." Cagalli said.

"So now you're afraid he's gonna do something worse to get your engagement back." Stellar said for her.

"Yeah. And now I've also got this Mia's problem to deal with." Cagalli said. "And something else too." She mumbled quietly. But Stellar still heard it.

"What do you mean something else?" Stellar asked, demanding an answer.

"I told you it's nothing."

"C'mon, is this really a big secret that you can tell no one about. We've been friends for a long time, and I really want to help you on this one."

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone else, especially Kira." Cagalli said.

"Okay, I promise." Stellar said, smiling.

Cagalli started hesitantly, unsure if she's doing the right thing. "It all started on Saturday. I, Kira and Lacus went home for the weekends. I brought them both to my house to visit my parents. And my parents seemed surprise to see Kira. After Kira and Lacus left, I went through the kitchen and found my parents talking about Kira. They said Kira was my long-lost twin brother."

The secret shocked Stellar. Her eyes widen, she opened her mouth and let out a few words. "Really? Kira really is your twin brother?"

"Yes, I heard them say and I confronted them. My father told me to bring Kira there and then he'll tell me about my real parents." "But I don't know how to tell Kira. What if he won't accept it? I'm so afraid."

"I understand." "It's not an easy thing to get past. But you will, your strong Cagalli. I know you will think of something. I will also help you." Stellar comforted.

"You're under a lot of pressure right, Cagalli? You've got Yunna, Mia and your twin brother to deal with. I think it's better if you tell Kira. He should know, and also try and get some rest, than you will think of something." Stellar said.

"Thanks Stellar." Cagalli said than went to sleep.

_**Shinn's house**_

Stellar came to Shinn's house again to baby sit Mayu. She has been coming a lot recently since Shinn's parent had been busy for the last month. Shinn enjoyed Stellar coming, though most of the time he's at school. He always tried to rush back home in time to catch Stellar and spends the rest of the day with her. Along with Mayu there teasing him about liking Stellar.

The doorbell ringed and Mayu opened the door. Stellar was in sight, as usual, Stellar greeted her and came into the house. One thing shocked her as she saw Shinn on the coach, watching the TV. Shinn spotted Stellar and insist stood up, slightly blushing.

"Hi, Stellar." Shinn bid.

"Hello, Shinn. How come you're here today?" Stellar asked.

"I just came back for a break. I want to spend a bit of time with Mayu." Shinn told an obvious lie. He would never want to spend time with Mayu if he was not forced.

Stellar giggled and went in the kitchen to cook something for Mayu to eat. Shinn sit back down on the coach and started watching TV again, constantly looking at Stellar's direction. Mayu came and jumped on the sofa.

"Hey, Shinn." Mayu said. "Getting nervous, huh?" She teased.

"Shut up, Mayu." He said.

Mayu grunted and ran to Stellar in the kitchen. Minutes later, Stellar brought something for Mayu to eat and sat down on the coach next to Shinn.

"So Shinn. Do you want something to eat?" Stellar asked.

"No, it's okay." Shinn answered.

Shinn blushed slightly, unable to find a suitable subject to talk about. After much consideration, he thought about saying Cagalli and Mia's problem.

"How's Cagalli?" Shinn asked. "You two share a room, right?"

"Yeah, she's not doing so well. I think she's under a lot of pressure."

"Of what?"

"She and Mia had a big argument. And her ex-fiancé has come back to maintain their engagement."

"Sure does sound like a lot of pressure?" Shinn said.

"And there's also Kir-" Stellar stopped. The secret almost escaped her mouth.

"What did you say?" Shinn asked. "Something about Kira?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Stellar c'mon. I can keep a secret. Does Cagalli and Kira have a secret relationship?" Shinn guess.

"No … I promised Cagalli not to tell anyone."

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone." Shinn pursued. "I promise. Tell me, please."

"Alright!" Stellar couldn't take it anymore. "Kira … and Cagalli are actually twins." Stellar forced it out.

"Re…ally?" Shinn was shocked. "How?" He asked.

"I don't know, they just are."

"I see, so Cagalli's wondering if she should tell Kira."

"Yeah, she's under a lot of stress, I want to help her but don't know how."

"It's okay, we'll think of something." Shinn comforted.

"Thanks, Shinn. Please don't tell anyone." Stellar told.

"I won't. I promise."

_**Schoolyard**_

Cagalli walked into the schoolyard. Preparing to go to the park and sort out her chaotic thoughts. Cagalli looked around cautiously; making sure no one's following her. After making sure, she left for the park. But she missed one shadow moving behind the tress. A silky blue-haired boy with emerald green eyes followed her slowly.

_**Park**_

Cagalli arrived at park and is now sitting on a bench, eyes seeing nothing, her mind elsewhere. She moved her hand through her soft and short hair and sighed like an adult. For the first time in her life, she's experienced some huge problems. She never really had to handle something this big before, especially with her past and brother in the scene. This makes all her pervious problems seem like child play. Her life is just heading to the complicated role.

"_Why did this have to happen to me?" _She questioned herself again. She found herself doing a lot of questioning recently. _"I don't get it? What have I done to deserve all this?" _She bowed her head down in disguise and closed her eyes. The cool sound of cool wind and leaves shaking made her calm. Suddenly, she felt two hands touching her shoulders. In shock, she quickly turned around and saw a blue-haired boy.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"I followed you." Athrun admitted.

"What! Why did you follow me?" Cagalli turned furious.

"I need to know why you said I cause too much trouble." Athrun demanded.

Cagalli's anger faded away and turned her head away from Athrun, blushing in front of her secret love interest. How could she know why she had said that Athrun caused too much trouble, it's not like Cagalli means it, it came out in a hurry, she didn't even realize what she was doing. Now thinking back, she realized how much trouble she's been causing just because of Athrun. Despite everything, Athrun had always been nice to her. In fact, he was one of the few people who actually didn't mind her overtly tomboyish and brash behavior. Unknowing how to reply, she simply faced Athrun again. Looking into his emerald green eyes she felt like she should tell the truth. Athrun is trustworthy, at least to her. Somewhat alarmed by the unexpected path her mind had taken, Cagalli rubbed her face roughly, and forced herself to focus on the issue.

"It's all just a misunderstanding, don't worry about it." Cagalli answered. Then she turned away and made her leave.

Before she could move, Athrun had grabbed her and pulled her back to her original position. "No, I need the truth, those words came from somewhere!" Athrun yelled. His usual calm personality shattered. "It's Mia, isn't it?" He asked.

Cagalli stared at Athrun, not sure what to say, she told the truth. "Yes, it's Mia. She used to be a very good friend of mine. But now that she's engaged with you, she completely changed. She said she's going to be my enemy from now on, and it's all because of you!"

Athrun's eyes widened and he let go of Cagalli. "Mia … doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" His voice shattered.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me anymore." Cagalli said with a smile which shocked Athrun.

"Now I understand that things are forever changing, no matter how much I want them to stay in one time, things change." She paused, letting the words sink in. "Maybe this was destined to happen when you came into our lives. I don't blame you, not at all. If Mia doesn't want to be my friend, then I won't force her. We'll just go our separate ways."

A few minutes passed with Athrun still shocked, not understanding what Cagalli said. Moments later a smile appeared on his face. "You're right Cagalli. I shouldn't spend so much time blaming myself. You really have grown, Cagalli." Athrun said, suddenly he pulled Cagalli into a warm embrace.

Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes. A small tear ran down her face. Finally, she sorted things out with Athrun. The embrace seemed to go on forever, neither wants to come out and face reality.

Finally, Cagalli came out of the embrace and smiled at Athrun. She felt like telling him everything in her heart. Despite her attempt to stop herself, she told Athrun all about her sibling hood with Kira. His words were met with a long silence as Athrun stared at her in disbelief. Athrun felt shocked but not that much, he always thought Cagalli and Kira had a connection, not just because of their looks, also how they talk and act. Athrun encouraged Cagalli to tell Kira and they hugged again.

Their actions did not escape the person who's been hiding on the street close to them. This time, instead of Mia who had spied on them, it's Yunna. From across the street, underneath the canopy of trees, Yunna watched with mild anger at the domestic drama unfolding before his eyes. He lowered his binoculars and leaned against the tree trunk. A hint of jealousy crossed him face. _"So that's the guy Cagalli likes. I finally figure it out. I'll get rid of him along with all the feelings Cagalli has for him." _Yunna thought.

_**School (Next day)**_

Kira entered the schoolyard with mild happiness as he prepared for the wonderful day with his friends. As he entered the school, he felt the tension in the atmosphere totally different from before, some of his friends, staring at him strangely, everyone acted awkward around him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kira greeted.

"Oh nothing." Everyone said, trying to avoid looking at Kira.

"Is everyone okay?" Kira asked.

"Yah, we're all fine."

"Alright then."

As the day went on, Kira felt more and more uncomfortable. Shinn always looks at him weirdly like he's got some ugly things on his face. And Athrun too, always seems like he's hiding something. It got up to a point where Kira just couldn't take it anymore and he questioned Cagalli about their strange behaviors.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Kira asked, catching Cagalli briefly during their switch class time.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone acting so strange around me, are you guys trying to pull a prank on me or something?"

"No, we're not trying to do anything."

"Then why is everyone acting so strange around me?"

"I don't know." Cagalli answered, she told the truth. Of course she knows why Athrun acts that way, but what about Shinn and Stellar, why are they acting strange? Cagalli is a smart girl, it doesn't take too long until she guessed that Stellar told Shinn about their sibling hood. It didn't bother her; she knew Stellar and Shinn is very close.

Kira was about to say something else until the bell ringed which lets them hurried to class. _"Save by the bell." _Cagalli thought.

_**After school**_

Shinn waited at the school gate for Stellar to come out. He planed to go to a fast food restaurant with Stellar, ready to admit to his true feelings. A while past, Stellar still didn't come out; she's sure taking her time. Shinn knew Stellar had a habit of taking a long time at the locker so he didn't bother to go in. Glancing impatiently at the front door Stellar is taking way too long. Shinn reentered the school and saw Cagalli packing her bag, ready to go back to her dorm. He approached her and asked about Stellar. Cagalli told him Stellar got a call from her mom and went home long ago. Shinn sighed disappointedly and went to his dorm.

After Shinn left, Cagalli stayed behind to get an extra booklet from the teacher. After that's done, she left the building in a hurry in attempt to get away from this boring place. Just then, she heard someone yelling "wait up!" She turned around and a blond hair guy running towards her. He came close up and she recognized the blond boy, it was the person who she bumped into a few days ago.

"Hello, Rey." She greeted.

"Hi." Rey said, trying to catch his breath from the running. "You still remember me." He said. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Easy, you're one of the most popular guys at school." Cagalli answered.

"Don't mention it; I hate those girls, always driving me crazy." Rey said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Athha." She answered.

"Well, my full name is Rey Za Burrel, nice to meet you." He extended a hand. Cagalli shook his hand and smiled. "I believe we've already met." She said.

"Yeah, well I just like to make a proper introduction." Rey said. Cagalli just smiled.

"How would you like to grab a bite with me? There's a fast food restaurant just down this street." Rey asked.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway."

At the end of the day, the two of them became official friends and they even chatted about their hobbies, likes and dislikes. Rey was really interested in Cagalli that seemed to amaze him. Cagalli also found Rey interesting and sweet, Rey seems like the only person who could take her mind off Athrun.

_**School dorms (Boys)**_

Rey arrived at room 6 which he shared with another guy. He entered the room and found his best friend also roommate lying on the bed, listening to music.

"Where have you been?" The guy asked. He has orange hair and emerald green eyes just like Athrun's. This guy is also one of the popular guys at school and is a good student. He gets good marks and is good at every subject, quite a talented boy.

"I've been chatting with Cagalli." Rey answered.

"You mean that blonde girl you bumped into the other day and couldn't stop talking about her?" The orange hair guy said.

"Yeah, that's the one. She really is something. I think I'm falling for her." Rey said.

"Good for you. Too bad she's already with someone else." The orange hair boy said.

"What do you mean? Who is she with?" Rey asked urgently.

"I think she's with that guy Athrun."

"You mean that blue hair boy with eyes like yours?"

"Yeah, I saw them together the other day."

"Are you sure about this Heine?" Rey asked, finally mentioning the guy's name.

"Not sure, but positive." Heine answered.

"Well, no worries, I'll have her fall for me in no time." Rey said.

* * *

Yap, it's Heine all right. He's pretty cool in Destiny, so I thought about bring him into the story, and I came up with him being roommates and best friends with Rey. I know it's pretty funny, but I think they make good friends. I'll probably hook him up with someone at the end, still not sure who yet, but for sure. Are there any other girls in Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny that I haven't mentioned? If there is, please tell me through reviews. I'll update again soon, probably next week, until then, see you guys. 


	15. A day at the Beach

Chapter 15 (A day at the Beach)

Freedom9217: Sorry for updating so late everyone. My life was pretty messed up this last week. I had a science project and two French tests to do, and my Internet broke down. So I've been pretty busy. I finally have 100 reviews now. Thanks, everyone. I would like to thank the following reviewers:

KiraFreedom

IYGU

avatar25

Justice098111

Rockerchick224

Purple1

Obelisk Blue Prince NashitoahmaruRakusoGorlaruku The Nine-Tail Fox Ninja

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice

Kari480

(I may have left out some other reviewers, but know that I thank you all very much for reading and review my story, please keep it up.)

* * *

Cagalli is feeling sad again after the meeting with Rey. She's bothered by all the pressure again. Even though she's understood a lot, she's still stressed out by the loads of dilemmas. Stellar just sat on the bed, leaving her alone and studying for a science test they're going to have for next week. After a while of unpleasant thinking, Cagalli settled down to study for the test. Cagalli has always been good at science even though it's quite hard. She grabbed the textbook and turned to the page that they're supposed to study for. However, she found herself not concentrating on the page. Her mind is filled with different thoughts on different things. She robbed her head gently and forced herself to focus on the book.

Stellar got up from her desk and went to Cagalli. She placed her hand on Cagalli's shoulder, gently comforting her. "Cagalli, just forget everything for tonight. Let's just see how things turn out in the future." Stellar said.

Cagalli raised her head. She simply smiled at Stellar, and turned her head back to the book. Stellar sighed and dropped into a deep thought, minutes later her eyes shined and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Cagalli, how about we all go to the beach to relax for one day." She said.

"Hmm." Cagalli's head rose again and she stared at Stellar in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean we all go and relax for one day, you can enjoy yourself and forget about everything for once." Stellar said.

"But we have a test next week." Cagalli said.

"It's okay. It's just a small quiz, not a huge exam. Besides, we already understand everything." Cagalli thought for a minute; then cheerfully agreed to the day at the beach.

The plan spread out quickly, Cagalli and Stellar told the plan to all their friends and everyone agreed on it. Cagalli stepped out of room 5 which Rusty and Dacosta shared and found her self right next to room 6. She knew very well who is in that room. It's her new friend Rey and his roommate.

Somehow, Cagalli felt close to Rey, though she still has her eye on Athrun, she also feels weird around Rey. Despite her many attempts, Athrun had not shown any real interest in developing their friendship into something more permanent. Out of everything that's happened, Cagalli is beginning to give up on Athrun, if Athrun has no interest in her. Then perhaps it's time to stop wasting time and find some other guys that she belong with. Out of all guys, Athrun obviously is her first choice, but since things have changed, she feels like she belongs more with Rey now.

"_Perhaps I should invite Rey to the beach. So we can spend more time together." _Cagalli thought. The last time she was with Rey, she felt happy and comfortable. She moved towards the door, for a moment, Cagalli hesitated and her footstep faltered. _"What if Athrun does like me, would I be foolish enough to give him up?" _The thoughts questioned her. Suddenly, a cold sinister voice spoke in her mind, _"What if he doesn't like me, can I honestly deal with that. He's way too good for me; I'm not even at his level. He probably likes popular and pretty girls."_ The thoughts grow too much for Cagalli to handle. She shook her head roughly and knocked on the door. _"Who cares if Athrun likes me or not, I'm just inviting a friend." _She convinced herself.

Moments later, the door slid open and an orange hair young man came into the vision. Cagalli recognized the boy; he's the star at school, the big man on campus, and the boy in every girls dreams. Of course not Cagalli's or many other girls'.

"Hey. You're Cagalli, right?" Heine asked.

"Yah." Cagalli answered, "Is Rey in?" She added.

"Yap, hold on a sec." Heine said. Then he yelled for Rey to come.

Moments later Rey appeared at the doorway, he seems surprised and happy at Cagalli's arrival. Rey quickly pushed Heine aside and let Cagalli into the room.

"Hi Cagalli. What brings you here?" Rey asked.

"I came to invite you to the beach with my friends and me on Saturday. Would you like to come?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Rey answered.

"Can I come too!" Heine asked eagerly.

"Of course, you're both welcome to come." Cagalli answered.

"You'll have to forgive him for his behavior, he never learned proper manners." Rey said to Cagalli.

"Hey!" Heine snarled. "I did learn manners!" He argued. He walked away angrily then suddenly turned back, as in forgotten something.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Heine Westenfluss. I'm Rey's best friend, nice to meet you." Heine said. He extended a hand which Cagalli shook. "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli replied.

"I know; Rey always talks about you." Heine said which made Rey blush. Rey punched him gently and told him to go away. Heine grunted and left the room.

"I should probably go too." Cagalli said as she stood up.

"Wait, couldn't you just stay here for a while longer?" Rey pursued, grabbing Cagalli's wrist by accident. Cagalli blushed madly and Rey let go in an insist.

"Sorry." Rey mumbled quietly.

"I should be getting back, Stellar is waiting for me." Cagalli left without another word, or any chance for Rey to say anything.

On the way back, Cagalli questioned herself. _"What's wrong with me? I should be open with Rey, didn't I decide that I was going to start liking Rey. Why didn't I say there longer?" "Whatever, I'll have another chance with him at the beach."_

Cagalli and Stellar's room 

Cagalli stepped into the room feeling completely relaxed. It's nice to finally relax after a long day of spreading information. Stellar was already there, studying again.

"So, did you tell everyone?" Stellar asked.

"Yah, I told everyone." Cagalli answered happily.

"Did you … tell Mia?" Stellar asked hesitantly.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, she completely forgot about Mia. Not that it's a bad thing. But she was having a nice day without any problems, now that Stellar has brought it up, she has to face it.

"No, I didn't tell her. I didn't even see her for the past few days." Cagalli answered.

"I see, don't worry, she's probably just having some business to do." Stellar comforted.

"Okay." Cagalli answered, and settled down to rest.

Beach day 

Everyone packed their swimsuits and regular cloth as they headed for the beach in each of their own cars, one after another. When Athrun saw Rey and Heine, he's eyebrow rose.

"What are they doing here?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Cagalli invited them." Kira answered happily. "I hear they're pretty nice guys."

"Oh." Athrun replied. Confused by why Cagalli is inviting someone they don't know.

By the time they reached beach, the beach is covered with people. They walked through the people and found a clear spot where no one is near. Everyone settled down and started changing. After the changing was done, everyone started doing their own things, some played in the water, some just talked and some other filmed each other.

Heine and Rey went in the water. They began splashing each other madly like they were moral enemies. After a while, Rey got the advantage, he splashed madly and Heine suddenly lost his balance. He fell down, and landed on his back. Normally, his back would connect with the stones and rocks at the bottom, strangely, it didn't hurt. He didn't really feel anything except for a soft bare skinned leg underneath him. "Ow!" He heard a faint whisper from behind him. Heine quickly balanced himself and turned around to see a reddish pink-haired girl that went by the name of Meyrin.

"Ouch, watch where you fall!" Meyrin yelled at Heine, suddenly stunned by his good looks.

"Shush girl. Calm down." Heine said.

"You landed on my leg, you could at least apologize." Meyrin snarled.

"Okay, I apologize for landing on your leg, okay. It was an accident. No need to get all flustered." Heine said.

"Excuse me, rude boy. I'm outta here." Meyrin said as she began swimming back to the land, but Heine followed her. Leaving Rey there confusingly stares at him.

"Why are you following me?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm just interested in you, nothing else. Do you mind taking a stroll with me on the beach?" Heine asked.

"Wha-!" Meyrin was stunned by Heine's straight forwardness.

"Um, yeah sure." Meyrin answered.

As Meyrin and Heine walked past Luna and Miraillia, Luna caught up with them. She demanded to know why is Meyrin with Heine. Meyrin quickly explained the whole thing and Luna dragged her aside to talk.

"So you mean he's interested in you." Luna said.

"Well, I don't know, he said that." Meyrin answered.

"Are you interested in him then?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. He's kind of good. Besides, he's one of the most popular guys at school. Imagine how cool it will be if I have a relationship with Heine." Meyrin said dreamily.

"You fool, if he's so popular then a bunch of girls is gonna want him. You're gonna have so many competitions. He's just a player." Luna warned.

"Oh well, I didn't say I like him that much, okay." Meyrin said. "I like someone else better than him."

"I know, is it Auel?" Luna asked.

"Just drop it, Luna. You're too protective." Meyrin said.

"I'm not protective; I'm just trying to help you." Luna argued.

"That is protective. I may be your little sister, but I'm not a baby. You can't tell me what to do." Meyrin said.

"Fine then." Luna said angrily. "Don't come running to me when he dumps you." She turned and took off. Meyrin grunted and went with Heine.

Luna angrily walked through the beach. _"I'm too protective, yeah right. I'm never helping you again!" _She thought. In her angriness, she missed see a silver-haired person coming towards her. They bumped accidentally because neither of them was looking front.

"Watch where you going!" Luna yelled. She expressed all the anger she held inside on this poor person.

"Shut up!" The person yelled.

Luna stops rubbing her head as she heard the familiar angry voice. She straightened her vision and the silver haired guy came into vision. _"Oh great, not him again!"_ She thought.

"You're as rude as usual, Yzak Joule."

"You're no better than me." Yzak yelled.

"Why are you always in my way!" Luna yelled.

"How should I know, you think I like always seeing your ugly face?"

"Why are you even born?" Luna asked.

"If I knew you were gonna come into my life. I would have wished not to be born!" Yzak yelled.

"You idiot plus monster!" Luna yelled.

"You UGLY!" Yzak yelled.

Finally Dearka came and broke up the fight. "Chill out, people. We're supposed to have a nice day. Not coming here and tries to kill each other." Dearka said.

"Butt out Dearka. This is between me and Hawke!" Yzak said while pushing Dearka away.

"Come on people, stop this madness." Dearka insisted.

"Fine." Luna said. "Don't think you're off the hook Joule, I'm only stopping because of Dearka!" Luna said and took off.

"Why you'd do that Dearka? I was about to let her have it!" Yzak asked.

"C'mon man, don't you think this is getting old, you two always fighting."

"I just don't like her!"

"Whatever, lets go in the water." Dearka said.

Other side of the beach 

Sting and Auel are playing and swimming in the water. They splashed each other and started kicking and punching. Suddenly, Auel froze, eyes staring at the opposite direction of Sting. Sting noticed, and then followed Auel's vision to see Meyrin and Heine together. Sting chuckled slightly and slapped Auel on the back. Auel turned to him with an angry and annoyed face.

"What did you do that for?" Auel asked.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Sting teased.

"No, what makes you think that?" Auel answered nervously.

"C'mon, everyone knows you have your eye on Meyrin. You don't have to deny it." Sting said.

Auel paused; gazing absently into space, his mind miles away, preoccupied as it was with the new dilemma that has appeared in his life. Auel's eyes slid out of focus, and he shivered, not noticing that Meyrin is watching at his direction.

The sound of his name being called by Sting alerted him of the imminent disaster his day was turning into. He cursed and shook his head lightly, forcing the thoughts into the darkened recesses of his mind. What the hack was the matter with him? Auel never cared about any girl before. It had almost been a year since he broke up with he's last girlfriend. Auel liked her so much, he could never forget her, since they broke up, Auel has made one promise to himself. _"I don't like any other girl."_ He thought. Yeah right, so much for his idiotic promise, and now he has feelings for Meyrin. This helped him a little to forget his last girlfriend.

"Cheer up man. Meyrin is just playing with Heine. She doesn't like him." Sting comforted.

"I know that! I don't want your pity." Auel replied.

"From what I'm seeing, you're still in love with you ex-girlfriend." Sting said.

"Yeah, so what!" Auel snarled.

"Just forget about her, it's been a year, hasn't it been enough time for you to get over it. Besides, she's not even at this school anymore. You're never gonna see her again. So start dating other people." Sting said.

"I'm trying! I want to forget her, but I can't. She's so pretty and nice. I liked her so much."

"You have to face it Auel. It's over, start dating meyrin; she'll help you forget her."

"Fine, I'll ask Meyrin out."

"Great, wish you luck."

Auel swallowed hard and went to Meyrin, before he reached her, his shyness kicked in. He quickly returned to Sting and said "Maybe tomorrow."

Another part of the beach 

Athrun and Cagalli are playing in the water, swimming and splashing while Kira and Lacus filmed them. Lacus laughed a lot because of Cagalli's violent and dumb behavior while Athrun is trying madly to catch Cagalli as she swims. Kira is being amazed by Cagalli's ability to swim so fast.

"Tori!"

Kira turned at the familiar sound as his beloved mechanical bird swooped out of his bag. It's green and yellow skin gleaming brightly as it passed through a shaft of morning sunlight that filtered through his eyes. Tori had been his constant companion since he was thirteen. The mechanical bird served as a bond of sorts between Kira and Athrun. Tori, in its own magical way had been instrumental in bringing the two of them together. Athrun had made him this beautiful bird on his 13th birthday. Kira was amazed at how much skills of mechanical engineering his best friend has. He took care Tori and treated him like a real friend.

"Hey, this is so cute." Lacus said, suddenly came to his side.

"Oh, yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

"I didn't buy it, Athrun made it for me."

"How nice. It must take a lot of work."

"I guess so." Kira said.

"Athrun is so sweet sometimes; I wish he would tell his true feelings to Cagalli."

"Yeah, me too." Kira smiled, and kissed Lacus deeply.

* * *

Finally, another chapter done. My life was so bad this last week, i hate it. Well, I've managed to write another chapter. The next chapter will come soon. Don't forget to review, thanks.


	16. Admitting

Chapter 16 (Admitting)

Freedom9217: Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. I've been quite lazy these days. Never really got the chance to write or maybe I don't want to. Anyways, another chapter is up, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Shinn stood silently in his room; his hand holding a light blue colour telephone. He breathes heavily and quickly, a tiny drop of sweat came down from his face. His hand slightly shakes from the nervousness.

"Are you going to call or not?" Mayu said from behind him.

"Don't rush me." Shinn replied.

"Hurry up already, it's been five minutes. Are you gonna call Stellar or what?" Mayu said.

"I will, just don't rush me." Shinn answered.

"My God, are you really that shy?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with me?" Shinn snarled.

"Never mind, just hurry up."

"Fine." Shinn raised his hand and slowly dialed Stellar's number into the phone. The phone slowly repeated the number and Shinn heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello." Stellar's sweet and soft voice came through the phone.

"Umm, hi." Shinn answered.

"Oh, hi Shinn. What's up?" Stellar asked.

"Umm, I was just wondering … if you would like to take a walk with me around the park." Shinn asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Stellar answered.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 12." Shinn said.

_**Park**_

The weather seemed so clear. Light blue sky, white cloud and not a bit of coldness. Stellar and Shinn walked around. Not much talking goes on since both of them have their own thoughts. Eventually they walked out of the park into an open space. Shinn lead Stellar through the high grass, back to a wide stream. They laid in the high grass, listening to the water rush by and the birds conversing. With the high grass blocking their view of anything else it seemed like the world consisted of only the blue sky and each other. Carefully, Shinn inched his hand towards Stellar's, grasping it gently, unaware of his mad blushing. Stellar did not take her gaze off the sky above; she just squeezed Shinn's hand in response.

Tired of the quietness, Shinn decided to start a conversation, but has no idea where to begin. He has promised himself and his sister that he would admit to Stellar about his feelings. But now it seemed harder than he thought it would be.

"The weather is really nice." Shinn started.

"Yeah, it's such a nice day. Hard to believe it's almost winter." Stellar answered.

"Umm Stellar?" Shinn said.

"Yes, Shinn." Stellar replied.

"I … umm just want you to know that I …" Shinn paused, unable to go on.

"Shinn, what are you trying to say?" Stellar asked, catching Shinn off guard.

"Umm I just wanted to thank you for looking after Mayu." Shinn gave a lie.

"Oh." Stellar said, seems a bit disappointed.

"Mayu told me all about what you and her use to do when you were little. She told me in a super funny way. She also said you and her always fight." Stellar told Shinn.

"Yeah, we always argue." Shinn replied.

Stellar laughed while turning to face Shinn. Suddenly, she felt being paralyzed. Somehow, she moved forward and kissed Shinn. Everything seem stopped at the moment, neither of them felt anything other than each other. When they finally broke free, they smiled at each other. "I love you." Shinn admitted.

"I love you too." Stellar replied. Then they kissed once again.

_**Room 6 (Rey and Heine's room)**_

Rey sits on the table studying for the science test; Heine went out so Rey is as bored as ever. He planned to study then go find Cagalli to have lunch. Suddenly, the door slide open and two girls emerged from the doorway.

"Who are you people?" Rey asked.

"I'm Flay, She's Mia." Flay answered.

"Okay, first of all, haven't you ever heard of knocking? Second, this is a boy's room."

"Is your own fault for not locking the door?" Mia said.

"What do you people want?"

"Not much, we just want to help you."

"How?"

"We know you have your eye on Cagalli Yula Athha. We can help you get her." Flay said.

Rey bend his eyebrows, the statement Flay made intrigued him. He thought for a minute then nodded his head. "Go on."

"We just want you to get Athha."

"Why help me?"

"Let's just say we got a bit of problem with Athha. So we helping you also mean your helping us." Flay answered.

"But how can I get Cagalli to like me. I thought she likes Athrun." Rey said.

"Who cares who she likes, as long as you like her you have to do whatever it takes to get her."

"But if she doesn't like me, it'll seem like I'm forcing her."

"Who cares, as long as she's yours."

Rey thought for a moment, "No, I wouldn't force anyone. I won't work with you lunatics. Go get someone else to work with you."

"Suit yourself then." Flay said and walked out of the room with Mia.

_**At a restaurant**_

Heine is seeing Meyrin again after feeling attracted to her at the beach. Meyrin feels kind of weird being with such a popular guy. She has no idea how such a popular guy could be interested in her. She kept her head down and her hands together on her lap. Her cheeks red and she kept on biting her lower lip.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Heine asked.

"Um, nothing really. I'm just trying to get my grades up more." Meyrin replied.

"So you've been studying a lot?" Heine asked.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't know about that since you're so smart." Meyrin's words slipped out.

A giant sweatdrop formed on Heine's head. _"How'd this come up?" _He asked himself. _Oh well._ Desperately intend on lighten the mood, he immediately change the subject.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had a few, but none of it worked out." Meyrin answered.

"So you don't have one now, right?" Heine asked urgently.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Unaware to the both of them, a sky blue-haired boy and a lime green hair boy entered the restaurant. They walked to a nearby table and spotted neither Heine nor Meyrin. The sky blue-hair boy chose to sit at a table near Heine and Meyrin. They got their orders and started talking. The lime green-hair guy glanced around the restaurant and suddenly his vision landed on Meyrin and Heine. He nervously looked at his friend who's not paying any attention to his strange behaviour. A tiny drop of sweat came down from his face and he called out to his friend.

"Auel … do you realize that …" Sting paused, unable to continue. He remember all the times when Auel told him about how much he likes Meyrin and wouldn't be able to bare to see her with another guy.

"What is it?" Auel asked the nervous teen.

"Oh it's nothing." Sting answered nervously.

"Okay then." Auel continues to wonder around the room, surprisingly, he didn't see Meyrin and Heine. And neither did the pair spot him.

As the time passes, Sting got more nervous every second. Sweats formed on his head and he coughed nervously. Suddenly, a loud laugh came from behind them. Sting could clearly see who it was. Meyrin was laughing uncontrollable because of Heine's jokes at the table. Her hand covering her mouth and Heine just watched her. As soon as the laugh came out. Auel's face turned incredibly strange. His eyeball moved a little then he turned around. And saw an incredibly bad sight. Also, Meyrin had seen him, she immediately stopped laughing and her eyes widens in shock. Heine noticed her expression and turned around to see Auel's shocking face.

Heine's eyebrows bend slightly at the sight and went over to Auel and Sting's table.

"Hey Auel, Sting." Heine greeted.

That snapped Auel back to reality. "Oh, hi." Auel said annoyed.

"Is anything okay?" Heine asked. Sensing Auel's bad attitude.

"Yeah everything's fine. You can go back to your table now." Auel said rudely.

"Auel!" Sting said warningly.

"Alright, see you later." Heine said while going back to the table.

Meyrin's eye was still on Auel. Her face still shocking, she watched as Auel pulled Sting away and left the restaurant.

* * *

I didn't write too much this time. I guess I'm just too lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. 


	17. Kidnapping

Chapter 17 (Kidnapping)

Freedom9217: Sorry it took me so LONG to update this chapter. I guess I'm just kind of tired of writing right now. The winter break was fine, but I guess I'm just too busy playing other things. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner; I can't believe how lazy I am now. Alright, enough of the explanations, let's get on with it.

* * *

_**School**_

It's another morning of the boring school day. The morning was cold with cool breezes of wind; the sun is covered by clouds. You can only seem to see a bright yellow dot behind the clouds. The moment Auel stepped out of his dorm, he knew it was gonna be a bad day; no reason, he just know it. Auel let out a deep sigh and went to his locker.

As he got close, he saw an unfamiliar figure standing beside his locker. From his point of view, it was a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. _"Oh great, what's a girl doing beside my locker?" _Auel thought as he walked closer. _"I'll just ignore her; I've got enough problems on my hands." _

Auel opened his locker and put his bag inside; then he started gathering his things for class. The whole time, he could tell from the corner of his eyes that the girl was staring at him. Just when he was about to leave, he could hear the girl struggling to speak. He was sure the girl had something troubling her but he chose to ignore it. A second later he resumed his walk. Then a voice was heard:

"Excuse me."

Auel stopped; he sighed inside his head and turned around. For a moment, he saw the girl's face. She was unfamiliar and had green eyes shined with nervousness. Immediately, Auel felt an attraction to this girl, he eagerly replied to her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Auel asked politely, trying to make a good first impression.

"Um … I'm new here; I don't know where to go for my first class." She replied.

"I can find it for you; let me see your schedule." Auel took a look at her schedule and found her first class to be the same as his.

"You have the same class as me, I can take you there."

"Great, thank you so much. By the way, I'm Sakura." The girl said.

"No problem and my name's Auel."

_**Chemistry class (Auel and Sakura's first class)**_

Auel stepped in the class when he realized he's late. Guess talking to Sakura made him lost track of time. Everyone was already sitting quietly and staring at him. The chemistry teacher, Mr. Rau Le Creset walked toward him. He entered the class with Sakura behind him. Everyone was staring at the new girl. Auel could see Sakura's face turning red; he giggled a bit and went to his sit.

After finished arranging his books, he stood up and apologized to his teacher.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Le Creset." Auel apologized.

"It's okay Auel, I know you where just showing our new student around. You may sit."

Auel sat as he giggled at his easy escape, usually being late had to serve detentions or do extra homework. After Mr. Le Creset introduced Sakura to the class, he told her to sit at an empty beside Auel. After she settled in, Auel thanked her for saving him and they laughed together.

Meyrin; who was sitting close to them could hear every word they're saying. She holds a disgusting look on her face and she stared at Sakura angrily. Lunamaria; who realized her sister's expression and laughed lightly, she patted Meyrin on the back and smiled at her.

"Stop being jealous, Auel is just copying you. You both didn't make a move, so he's dating other people. Besides, aren't you dating Heine also?" Luna asked.

"Not really, I just talk to Heine, I'm not dating him. And I'm not JEALOUS!" Meyrin replied.

"So? That's what Auel's doing, he's not dating her. Just stop being jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Meyrin shouted, which was loud enough for everyone in the class to hear it. Everyone laughed and Meyrin blushed madly. Sakura and Auel talked for the whole day with Meyrin always being close by to keep a watch on them.

_**After school**_

Cagalli went back to her dorm to do homework. Stellar was not back yet from Shinn's house. Cagalli laid her books out as she though about Rey's invitation for her to go to dinner with him. Unfortunately, she had to decline him; she's got enough problems on her hands. She has no time to think about dating right now.

Like one of her problems, her siblinghood with Kira is still unknown to her brother. Cagalli usually have a lot of guts to do anything, but with this, somehow, everything just seems so confusing. How will she react if Kira denies their siblinghood? How will Kira react when he found out? It's was all so scary and unpredictable to Cagalli.

She sighed deeply and decided to ask her parents for advice, so she decided to have a quick run to home. As she went on her way, her mind went through many different scenes of when she told Kira about their secret. She didn't like any of the fantasy scenes her brain gave her. But deep inside, she still found the guts to force herself to tell Kira. She's going to have to reveal the secret sooner or later, and it is better if it's not too late yet.

Her house was finally in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief as she run home. She opened the door and entered the house, as expected; no one came to greet her since neither of her parents has gotten off work. She made her way through the living room and suddenly felt a chill. It was like a six sense but much stronger, she suspiciously glanced around the house. Everything seems fine, but the atmosphere seems totally still, it's not the same home she used to know. Suspiciously, she went upstairs to her room; all the things are where she had left them. Even the dust still lay there, she was sure no one had come in her room. When she went into her parent's room, it was a mess, clothes scattered everywhere, and the bed was messy. It seemed like a fight happened here. Nervously, she glances around the room and found a small piece of paper on the bedside table. She picks it up and read the note.

_Dear Cagalli:_

_My sweet Cagalli, I've missed you so much since we parted when we were kids. You were always so cute and cheerful all the times, but now you changed, I talked to you a few times, but you kept on defying me. I couldn't do anything to win your heart so I just borrowed your parents for a while. Don't worry, they're perfectly fine, in fact, I'm taking good care of them. So if you want to see them, come to the abandon factory near your school at 9:00 p.m. today. If you don't, I can't grantee they're safety. Good luck, my sweet Cagalli._

_Always loving you, Yunna_

"Damn that Yunna!" Cagalli shouted as she rips the note to pieces. "How dare he hurt my parents?" Cagalli was furious. "No one does that to my parents! I'm gonna gave that sicko a piece of my mind!" Cagalli shouted as she went downstairs and through the living room, she paused for a sec as she turned her head to see a small pocketknife lying on the diner table. She hesitated, but took the pocketknife and run out of the house.

**_Abandon factory_**

9:00 soon came after Cagalli ran all the way to the factory from school. She told Stellar about her absence for tonight. Stellar had asked her why, but Cagalli just ignored the questions.

Her mind is furious but calm as she stood in front of the old factory. Cagalli clutched the pocketknife hard in her hand as she felt the sweat coming down her face. She checked her watch for the last time as she made her way into the factory.

Once inside, it was as dark as it can get. She couldn't see anything but a few dime lights from shining metals. She glances around the big room trying to get a glimpse of the Yunna. Suddenly, the light in the room turned on which shocked Cagalli. Her hands covered her eyes in an attempt to block the light. In the mixed of her hands, she could see a bit of purple hair ahead of her.

Furiously, she unblocked her eyes and saw Yunna standing at the other side of the room staring at her with a stupid smirk.

"Welcome, Cagalli." Yunna greeted.

"Yunna, you bastard! Where are my parents!" Cagalli yelled.

"Cagalli, Cagalli, calm down. Your parents are fine. I can even let you see them." Yunna replied.

"What do you want with me!" Cagalli shouted.

"I think you already know that. I just want to get married with you."

"Dream on, I'll never marry you. You're my most hated person in all universes!"

"Oh Cagalli, that really hurts my feelings, what happened to the Cagalli I knew when we were kids?"

"I grew up, and I no longer like you. Or more importantly, I never liked you. So just leave me alone!"

"Not that easily, Cagalli, I really like you. I'm not gonna gave up so easily. Now you can make a decision on marry me, or never see your parents again. It's your call." Yunna smirked.

"Damn you Yunna. How dare you capture my parents and force me. Well I can tell you that I'm never gonna marry you. So stop daydreaming!"

"You don't have to make a decision so soon. I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you one day to think it over. Come back at the same time tomorrow, and then tell me what you have chosen."

"Damn you to hell!" Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Sweet Cagalli, you don't have to be rude, although I do hope you will make the right decision. For your parent's lives depend on it. Oh, and one more thing, if you decide to tell the police or anyone else, you will never see you're parents again." Yunna smirked as Cagalli angrily walked out of the factory.

"_Damn that bastard Yunna, capturing my parents. I'll make him pay!" _Cagalli thought as her rage overcome her.

_**Next day**_

Next day during school time, Kira wondered why Cagalli always had a frown look on her face. She's usually happy and cheerful. Out of curiosity, he asked her about her sudden change in expression. Cagalli just frowned and ignored his question and went back to her dorm.

Kira watched her leave and folded his eyebrows.

"Hey Athrun, do you know why Cagalli isn't happy today?" Kira asked his best friend.

"I have no idea, maybe it's …" Flashbacks of Cagalli telling him about her and Yunna flashed through Athrun's mind.

"I think it was nothing." Athrun decided to keep it a secret.

"Alright then, but she wasn't looking too well today. You should go check on her." Kira said.

"Okay."

_**Cagalli's room**_

Athrun arrived in front of Cagalli's room. He was feeling concerned for Cagalli and wanted to know what's going on. He knocked slightly on the door and waited for about a minute. Then the door slid open and Cagalli came into view.

"Hi Cagalli." Athrun greeted.

"Hey." Cagalli said lightly, and then let Athrun into the room.

"I was just wondering, are you feeling okay? Did something bad happen?" Athrun asked.

"No, nothing happened. I'm fine." Cagalli replied.

"Are you sure, I'm just kind of worried."

Cagalli's eyes soften as she led Athrun to sit on the bed and sincerely apologized to him for making him worry.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. But I'm okay, and I can take care of my problems by myself." Cagalli said.

"I know, I just want to help."

"Thank you, Athrun. I really appreciated."

"I just think that you shouldn't handle everything alone. I'm your friend and I can help." Athrun said.

"I understand, thank you for saying this, it made me feel a lot better." Cagalli smiled.

"As a token of appreciation, I'll tell you what's troubling me." Cagalli said calmly.

Athrun's face lid up as he heard those words. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm just troubled by Yunna."

"Yunna?" Athrun's eyebrow lid up. "What did he do?"

"Well, he sorta … kidnapped my parents because he wants to threaten me to marry him." Cagalli said hesitantly.

"He did what!" Athrun shot up, his eyes shining with anger.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Athrun shouted.

"If I did, who knows what Yunna might do to my parents?"

"We can't be sacred of him!" Athrun shouted.

"I'm not scared of him!" Cagalli yelled, suddenly standing up. "I'm just … worried about my parents." Cagalli appeared sadly.

Athrun's eye softens as he stared at the silently sobbing Cagalli. He's heart suddenly grow soft, he silently moved close to Cagalli and hugged her tightly. This time when Athrun drew Cagalli into his embrace, she did not go stiff like most times. Instead she held him tight; it was like she was trying to become a part of him.

Athrun held her quietly, while Cagalli silently sobbed in Athrun's arms. Gently, Athrun brushed Cagalli's short blonde while Cagalli's sobbing slowly died down. Not wanting the moment to end, Athrun continued to hold Cagalli until she gently pushed herself away.

"Thanks Athrun, I feel a lot better." Cagalli said.

"It's okay, so what are we going to do about this Yunna guy? You can't marry him, that's for sure." Athrun asked.

"I guess I'll have to think of some ways to rescue my parents. And I don't have much time; I have to meet with him today at 9:00."

"How about I go with you when you meet him, I can help."

"Thanks Athrun, but I have to go on my own."

"But why? I can help you rescue your parents. You'll need all the help you can get. Stop trying to do everything yourself Cagalli." Athrun begged.

"I understand, but I have to do this on my own. I can't risk letting you or anyone else get hurt." Cagalli lowered her eyebrows in shame.

"Come on, Cagalli. Please let me go with you. I promise I wouldn't do anything rational. If you don't believe me, I'll tell Kira to come with us. I'm sure he'll want to help out." Athrun suggested.

Cagalli's eyes shot up as she heard Kira's name popping up, a shocked look in her eyes. _"Kira, I completely forgot about him. He's my brother, there's no way I can put him in danger." _Cagalli thought. "No, you will not tell Kira anything about this! You hear me, Athrun. If you ever tell him this, I will never talk to you again!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun back away for a few steps, his eyes full of shock. Why did mentioning Kira angered Cagalli so much? This question puzzled Athrun greatly.

"Okay Cagalli. I won't tell. But why are you so angry? Did Kira made you mad or something?" He asked.

Cagalli paused her quick breathe as she heard the question, her face full of confusion. _"I guess I don't even know why I'm so angry when Kira's evolved. Maybe it's because he's my brother. Perhaps now it's the right time to tell him. Even if he doesn't accept it, at least I told him." _Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts as she made a hard decision.

"Athrun, I have something to tell you, and it may be quite shocking." Cagalli said.

"It's okay, I can take it." Athrun took a deep breathe and prepared to taking the shocking blow.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but Kira seems to be my twin brother." Cagalli said it surprisingly calm.

Athrun's mouth grew wide open; he had anticipated something shocking but not this much. Athrun took few steps back at glared at Cagalli with shocking eyes. After a long time of awkward silence, Athrun finally accepted the truth and moved closer to Cagalli.

"So that's why you two look so alike." Athrun said surprisingly.

"Yah, I guess."

"But how can you too be twins, does Kira know about this?"

"No, I didn't tell him yet, I'm afraid he won't accept it." Cagalli said.

"Don't worry Cagalli, knowing Kira; he would probably be happy about it. You should tell him. Don't be afraid. Kira's a good guy after all." Athrun encouraged.

"Yah I know, I guess I should tell him now. I just don't have the confidence to admit it. I mean, think about it. I'm a violent, rude and hot-tempered tomboy. Nobody would want me as a sister." Cagalli said sadly.

"That's so not true Cagalli. Everyone would want you as a sister. You're a cute, sweet and innocent girl. Have confidence in yourself, I'm sure Kira will be happy to have you as a sister." Athrun said happily.

"Really, thanks Athrun." Cagalli smiled.

"You should tell him, you can't hide this fact forever." Athrun encouraged again.

"Yah, you're right."

* * *

That's it for this chapter, sorry to update it so late. Sorry I've been ignoring Flay and Mia for so long, I'm kind of out of ideas right now. Anyways, I'm gonna write what happens next in the next chapter. It should be updated soon … if I'm not lazy. 


End file.
